Parecía un juego de niños
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: Las dos luces de Kuroko pensaron que solo se trataba de un juego de niños, pero no resultó tan sencillo escapar de ese círculo play-boy y narco. Involucrando a sus amigos para poder salvarse ellos mismos sin arruinar su famosa imagen de basquetbolistas. [YAOI] Aomine x Kagami, Midorima x Takao, Murasakibara x Himuro, Kise x Kasamatsu y otros más
1. Chapter 1

Ohayō, minna! :)

Soy nueva en esta página, aunque no es mi primer fanfic. Ya había escrito algunos en blogs sobre Free! y Junjou Romántica, pero es el primero de este anime que me enganchó desde el comienzo *-*

AVISO: Yo me guío no tanto del anime sino también del MANGA. Prevengo que puede contener spoiler en algunas partes o comentarios para los que no siguen el manga.

También contendrá YAOI HARD, lengua obsceno. Recomendable para mayores de 16, creo que esa edad sería prudente por los temas a tratar y todo eso. Por último, los personajes masculinos pueden tener hijos.

Personalmente, incluiré a casi todos los personajes desde Kuroko y Kagami hasta los Reyes sin corona, Akashi, Himuro que no lo ponen mucho en otros fics, etc. Claro que su participación no será muy resaltante, pero sí se les hará mención y quizás tengan algunos diálogos ;)

En fin, Empecemos

.

.

.

**¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

Varios meses después de la Winter Cup vino una etapa de calma – falsa – para todas las preparatorias, no de relajo como si fueran vacaciones, pero ahora ya los chicos no estaban tan presionados por sus clubes extracurriculares.

Unos, más los de tercer año, estaban preocupados por su futuro universitario y qué carrera elegirían al terminar el semestre; y otros, los de primero y segundo, se estaban enfrentando a lo más complicado de un semestre: Los exámenes finales.

En la academia Tōō el que más sufría en esa temporada era nada menos que el as del equipo de básquetbol: Aomine Daiki. Gracias a su gran habilidad de saltarse clases y dormir en el tejado, no sabía ni en qué parte del libro de textos estarían y sus cuadernos, completamente en blanco.

En esos casos recurría a su más confiable recurso, una pelirrosa que era su mejor amiga desde la infancia: Momoi Satsuki. Aunque ella no había querido prestarle ningún cuaderno porque estaba molesta con él.

- Satsuki, déjate de idioteces, pásame tus apuntes – se enojó.

El ojiazul tenía el ceño fruncido y le hablaba más serio de lo normal, no podía darse el lujo de jugar con su nota final.

- ¡No, Dai-chan! – infló sus mejillas y puso las manos en sus caderas – Te dije que este semestre no te daría nada, si no quisiste ir a clases no es mi problema.

- Sí entré, a dos o tres creo

- ¡Idiota, ahora arréglatelas solo! ¡Sólo me buscas cuando quieres algo!

De la rabia le tiró su pelota de básquet y se fue corriendo antes que le siga insistiendo y ceda ante sus _'Ya pues, Satsuki ¿Quieres que jale?'_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un dilema similar ocurría en Seirin, eran los meses en que Kagami Taiga la pasaba peor. Vale decir que él nunca se saltaba las clases, es más, asistía puntual. Pero eso no bastaba para ser un alumno modelo sin complicaciones, de nada le servía estar ahí sentado si no prestaba atención o si dormía a mitad de la explicación más relevante de la materia.

El único curso que salvaría sería Química, y claro está que no era por su dedicación, sino que ese semestre habían trabajado las clases en equipo – al igual que en las pruebas – y su compañero en todas las ocasiones siempre era Kuroko Tetsuya, su sombra y mejor amigo.

El de cabello celeste tenía muy buenas notas en la mayoría de los cursos y a diferencia del pelirrojo, él estaba muy relajado, aunque de todas maneras no podía estar completamente 100% tranquilo al ver que Kagami andaba en apuros.

En ese momento, su luz estaba con un libro de literatura antigua y un diccionario, trataba de entenderlo y adivinar cuáles eran los malditos significados de esos Kanji.

Era pésimo en ese curso y si no sacaba una nota más o menos decente, lo jalaría y ahí sí tendría graves problemas tanto con sus padres como con la entrenadora. Sabía que para participar en partidos oficiales debía mantener una nota mínima aprobatoria de 13.5 en todas las materias.

- ¡Maldita sea, no entiendo ni un carajo! – Gritó

Varios de sus compañeros se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos, a pesar de que ya conocían la personalidad explosiva de su amigo de clase, no dejaba de sorprenderlos cada vez que se exaltaba de la nada.

- Kagami-kun, sé considerado con los demás. – Le susurró Kuroko

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Le dijo mirándolo de reojo – Yo grito cuando quiero, idiota.

Volvió a coger su libro y empezó a subrayar todo lo que no entendía, estaba harto de eso. Le pediría ayuda a su hermano.

Todo le parecía mejor que pedírsela a Tetsuya y eso que él sabía que esa materia era en la que más nota tenía su sombra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

En Akita estaban los de la preparatoria Yōsen, Murasakibara Atsushi aunque parecía un tipo que no era muy brillante, en todas sus pruebas siempre sacaba una nota aprobatoria y se podía decir que se consideraba una buena calificación como 7/10 o 8/10.

Lo mismo era con su amigo de segundo año, Himuro Tatsuya. No chancaba libros, pero se las arreglaba para salir bien parado en lo que se refería cursos académicos y deportes que no sean el básquet.

Se podría decir que ellos dos disfrutarían de sus vacaciones sin preocupaciones o clases extras, así que estaban muy tranquilos sentados en el patio de la escuela viendo un partido de fútbol entre los chicos de terceros donde estaban sus senpai.

- Muro-chin, me aburro… esto no es divertido. Vamos a la tienda, quiero comprar más dulces, estos de acá ya se me van a acabar.

- No podemos, Atsushi. Les prometimos a nuestros senpai quedarnos a ver y apoyarlos.

El moreno sacó un paquete de galletas de su bolsillo y se lo entregó, así lo mantendría tranquilo unos cuantos minutos más que era lo que faltaba para que acabe el primer tiempo del partido.

- Apenas toque el pito, te prometo acompañarte

Le dedicó una sonrisa y el ojimorado accedió a esperar un rato más.

Como le había dicho, al sonar el silbato el primero en pararse fue Murasakibara que empujó a su amigo para que se moviera de una buena vez.

- Larguémonos, los dulces son primero.

- Ya-ya, Atsushi, tengo más cuidado que casi me caigo – se rio

Mientras que el pelimorado hacía una inmensa cola por más paquetes de papitas doradas, Himuro se quedó a un rincón mirando su celular, no se había dado cuenta que Taiga le había mandado un mensaje.

Oi, Tatsuya ¿Tienes algo qué hacer hoy a las 5? Necesito ayuda, ahí te explico.

El moreno ya imaginaba qué clase de ayuda quería su hermano menor. Sonrió y le respondió antes que su compañero venga, se ponía celoso de la muy buena amistad que tenía con Kagami.

Está bien, Taiga. Te espero en la tienda de tenis, quiero comprarme unas. De ahí vamos para tu casa o para la mía, da lo mismo. Nos vemos.

Guardó su celular y fue a ver si Atsushi ya había terminado de empujar y patear a los que osaban meterse en la fila.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

En la preparatoria Shūtoku, el del problema era Takao Kazunari, aunque sus notas no eran desaprobatorias, en temporada de exámenes se ponía exquisito con los libros diciendo que no debía jalar nada sino tendría problemas en su casa, lo que era un martirio para el club de básquet que no podía entrenar con normalidad si un jugador andaba pronunciando fórmulas matemáticas en medio del entrenamiento y los pases de práctica.

- ¡Takao, ya deja de decir esas cosas! – Le grito Miyaji – ¡Faltan 3 semanas para los exámenes!

- No quiero sacar menos de un 7, debo aprenderme esto – se quejó

El rubio dejó la pelota de básquet en el suelo y zarandeó al moreno que seguía repitiendo una y otra vez sin parar sus fórmulas.

- ¡Ya cállate, hasta ya me las aprendí y ni siquiera llevo ese curso, idiota! ¡Pásenme una piña, yo lo mato!

- Miyaji, cálmate – el capitán se puso entre los dos y los separó – Déjalo, eso demuestra que se preocupa por sus calificaciones. Deberías seguir su ejemplo

- Pero falta para los exámenes, además ni el ñoño de Midorima anda así de obsesivo

- A mí no me metas en las estupideces de Takao _nanodayo_ y no soy un ñoño.

Shintarō que había querido mantenerse al margen haciendo sus tiros con la cesta de pelotas alejado de los demás, al oír su nombre se acercó casi de inmediato.

- Shin-chan, sí lo eres, ya me contaron que en Teikō andabas peleando con Akashi para ver quién sacaba mejores notas – se burló dejando su estudio de lado.

Kazunari no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad de molestar a su compañero, era su pasatiempo preferido sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Cállate, Takao. Puede que sí estudie, pero no tengo que estar como otros idiotas. No me sorprende que seas envidioso siendo un escorpio, pero la falta de inteligencia en ti no es mi problema _nanodayo_.

- ¡No soy tonto, Shin-chan! Sólo quiero esforzarme este último semestre – se quejó – No que Dios dispone y no sé qué más.

- ¿El último semestre? No creo que aplique ese lema – dijo acomodándose los lentes – Sin embargo, espero que NO te funcione tu método de estudio.

- Qué malo eres, Shin-chan. Ojalá que Oha-Asa se muera mañana, ya quiero ver qué vas hacer si eso pasa.

El ojiverde lo ignoró y estaba por retirarse a su zona de tiro, pero Miyaji lo tomó del brazo y sonrió con malicia, ya sabía cómo matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado, haría que Takao deje de fastidiar con sus ecuaciones y por la otra, molestaría un rato a Shintarō.

- Ya sé, Midorima, serás el tutor de Takao en la semana de repaso para que deje de fastidiar en las prácticas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se exaltaron ambos

- No es mala idea – dijo Ōtsubo acercándose a ellos junto con Kimura – No suelo aprovecharme de esto de ser senpai, pero es una orden. Ahora a practicar.

Condenado, así es como se sentía Midorima Shintarō esa tarde, no sólo tenía que soportar a Kazunari en clases, sino que haría tendría raciones extra de preguntas y _'Shin-chan-s'_.

Y por parte del moreno, pues no le parecía nada malo, sólo que lo habían tomado desprevenido. Para él era demasiado bueno que pueda estudiar junto con su Tsundere favorito, por el cual sentía algo más que una simple amistad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Akashi salía de Rakuzan con su balón directo a una cafetería donde se encontraría con Midorima para jugar shōgi.

Su limosina ya no lo venía a recoger después de una larga conversación que tuvo con su padre. No quería seguir siendo el hazmerreír de los demás por llamarlo _'Niño de papi'_, no lo dañaba, pero le disgustaba porque sabía que quizás sea cierto. Además que ya quería ser un chico normal como todos los otros, aunque eso cambiara, no se podía decir lo mismo de su personalidad, esta seguía siendo egocéntrica y autoritaria.

Ya casi a una cuadra le llega un mensaje de su amigo más cercano en Teikō, se estaba excusando.

'Akashi, lo siento, no podré ir hoy. Mis senpai me dieron una tarea extra'

'Iré a tu casa, te ayudaré con tus pendientes'

Envió su respuesta y cambió de ruta, ahora sí tendría que llamar a su chofer porque ni de chiste caminaría tanto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fue corriendo hacia la tienda de tenis a toda velocidad, se le había pasado el tiempo entre comer una hamburguesa y despedirse de Kuroko que quería acompañarlo, pero Kagami se negó.

Le agradaba la presencia y compañía de su sombra, pero cuando se trataba de Tatsuya prefería verlo él solo, era tiempo que disfrutaba y recordaba su pasado en América.

Lo vio ahí parado mirando el reloj que traía en su bolsillo, le pasó la voz y este lo saludó alzando la mano.

- Taiga, ya me iba a ir – le dijo mientras entraban a la tienda – ¿Qué pasó?

- Kuroko que insistía en venir conmigo, ya lo conoces.

Himuro rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de burla. Sabía que el amigo de su hermano podía ser muy sobreprotector y conocía los celos de Kuroko hacia él por saber quién era el verdadero mejor amigo de Kagami.

- Supongo, ven, ya había visto unos.

Cogió las zapatillas deportivas y se las probó para ver si le entraban. El pelirrojo también aprovechó que había su talla y se puso unas Jordan color azul marino.

- ¿Estás con dinero?

- Sí, volví al trabajo después de la Winter Cup – le comentó sin mirarlo – Con eso me alcanza para muchas cosas.

- Me sorprende, pensé que ya no volverías.

Kagami lo miró y sonrió, sabía que podía hablar abiertamente con Tatsuya.

- No lo hubiera tomado como una opción, pero Alex me dijo que mi manager estaba tratando de localizarme, cuando contacté con él me volvió a contratar sin sermones ni nada. Así que ahora he vuelto al trabajo y las ganancias son muy buenas.

- Entonces tendré que ir a verte de vez en cuando – se rio – Siempre me ha gustado visitarte por ahí, me das buenas recomendaciones.

- ¿Tú no estás con Murasakibara?

- ¿Eh? N-no, él es un buen amigo

Kagami rodó los ojos y se alzó de hombros, le dio una tarjeta con la dirección de su trabajo y le dijo que si quería lo podía llevar.

- Los haré pasar sin problemas. Bueno, vamos, Tatsu.

Fueron a pagar y salieron del local conversando sobre las materias donde Taiga tenía problemas, es decir, todas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aomine iba por las calles rumbo a su casa resignado en tener que ir a la biblioteca o buscar en internet los temas de cada materia para hacer un resumen, le tocaba las pelotas tener que hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

Dobló la calle y vio una cabellera rubio saltando alrededor de un chico un poco más bajo, eran Kise y Kasamatsu que iban hacia el centro comercial para pasar el rato.

- ¡Senpai, mira, aquí han abierto una heladería nueva! – Le dijo emocionado – ¡Vamos!

- ¡No seas tan expresivo, Kise!

Con el pie le dio una leve patada en la espalda haciendo que el rubio se quejara e hiciera un puchero.

- Senpai, no me maltrates – lloriqueaba

No quería interrumpir el ambiente de esos dos, pero se le ocurrió una idea, así que fue directo donde ellos y los saludó.

- ¡Aominecchi, no te veo desde hace meses!

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y le preguntó un sinfín de cosas que no venían al caso.

- Kise, no seas tan chismoso – se quejó – Sólo quiero saber si me puedes prestar tus cuadernos ¿Tu libros de textos son los mismo que los míos? ¿No?

- Sí, algunos ¿Por qué?

- No preguntes tanto, dame los que tengas. Les iré a sacar copia y te los regreso mañana.

Ryota hizo una pequeña mueca y abrió su mochila sacando 4 cuadernos, se los entregó y también le dio su folder con apuntes de algunas clases extras.

- Si quieres más tarde paso por tu casa, Aominecchi ¿Te parece a las 9?

- No-no, yo te los dejo en Kaijō. – Le dijo de inmediato – Nos vemos, Kasamatsu.

- Hasta luego – se despidió el moreno

Los dos siguieron su camino mientras que Daiki se iba por el suyo apurado por terminar con el tema de los estudios antes de que anochezca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

El local estaba realmente lleno, a pesar de ser tan solo las 9 de la noche ya estaba casi con todas las mesas ocupadas.

Kagami se encontraba en el pasillo mirando su celular mientras esperaba órdenes de su jefe que aún no llegaba. Ya le habían dicho que quizás deba entrenar a los nuevos y alguno que otro trasladado.

- ¡Taiga! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a cambiarte, tu jefe llegará tarde hoy. Me mandó un mensaje excusándose, así que yo te daré las instrucciones con respecto a los nuevos. Son los que ves allá.

Al fondo había uno chicos y chicas mirando de un lado a otro como perros perdidos, se acercaron al verse observados y se pararon al lado del tipo que parecía el más adulto.

- Bien, conozcan a Taiga, él les ensañará el trabajo aquí. Es su jefe e instructor.

- ¿Más novatos? Me pagan muy poco para andar entrenando mocosos – se quejó Kagami

- Vamos, Taiga – se rio dándole un golpe en el hombro en son de juego – Sé que disfrutas ver el fruto de tu esfuerzo cuando estos tipos atienden tan bien.

El pelirrojo hizo sonar su lengua y suspiró, otra vez tendría que enseñarles a un grupo de nuevos, le tomaría un par de días, pero era una molestia que lo retrasaba.

Rápidamente le dio las indicaciones principales a los principiantes y todos se fueron a cambiarse donde él les había indicados, ahí encontrarían sus mandiles y todo lo demás.

- En una semana ya sabes que los pasas a la categoría B

- Sí-sí, ya me voy a cambiar.

- Verdad, Taiga, falta el trasladado. Al final sólo fue uno porque los otros dos fueron expulsados por encontrarles faltas – le explicó brevemente – En fin, todavía no llega, pero cuando lo vea te lo presento, él ya tiene experiencia, aunque de todas maneras sabes que cada local es independiente, así que tendrás que enseñarle de cero.

Kagami asintió y se despidió de su jefe temporal entrando a los vestuarios, uno diferente al de los recién ingresados. Cogió su uniforme y se lo puso antes que se le haga tarde, ahora que debía de nuevo ser de instructor, debería llegar un poco más temprano de lo usual.

Terminó de vestirse y empezó a guardar su ropa en su mochila cuando escuchó que alguien entró y lo llamó de una manera muy familiar que lo dejó de piedra.

- ¡Bakagami! – gritó asombrado

- ¡Ahomine!

Taiga volteó más rápido que un rayo y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al peliazul en ese camerino, le iba a dar un ataque.

_- ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí? – se preguntaron a la vez con un dedo acusándose el uno al otro._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Este fue el primer cap' Ojalá sea de su agrado y que les haya gustado ^^

Actualizaré cad días, pero posiblemente el cap' número 2 lo cuelgue mañana porque lo tengo casi listo.

Alguna sugerencia, duda o comentario no duden en decírmelo para mejoras o aclaraciones ;3

Psdt: Sobre las parejas el AoKise, KagaKuro y MuraAka quizás se tenga algo como un flash corto y esas cosas, pero no serán pareja. He leído fics donde explotan mucho estas tramas y quisiera hacer algo levemente diferente.


	2. ¿Vamos al night club?

_Aquí está el siguiente, disculpen la demora _

_._

_._

_._

**_¿Vamos al night club?_**

El chico encargado de Kagami momentáneamente entró al vestuario y se encontró a Taiga y a Daiki señalándose el uno al otro con cara de pasmados. No sabía muy bien las razones de eso, pero que tenía claro es que sólo tenían 20 minutos.

- Taiga, me alegra que ya lo hayas conocido

Se puso al lado del ojiazul y le dio una palmada en la espalda para relajarlo.

- Aomine Daiki es el trasladado del que te hablé, ahora trabajará con nosotros. Entrénalo y por favor no me lo espantes que es buen material. Apúrense que solo tienen 15 minutos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Él es mi jefe? – se exaltó

- No solo tuyo, Daiki. Él es el encargado de todos los strippers de clase A y B, también a veces entrena a los llegados clase C que sirven de mozos las primeras semanas.

Kagami se tapó el rostro con la mano y miró hacia otro lado, ya no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza, le daba vergüenza que alguien conocido lo viera ahí trabajando en un club nocturno como un muchacho play-boy.

Aunque sabía que Aomine tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, él también era clase A y encima de traslado, eso quería decir que Daiki ya había estado trabajando en lo mismo que él por algún tiempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llevaban más de 5 horas estudiando y lo más trágico que sólo iban avanzado una materia: Física, supuestamente la peor para Takao. Midorima se había cansado de repetirle fórmula tras fórmula, el moreno se las aprendía, pero al momento de querer hacer el ejercicio se perdía en el infinito y más allá y no desarrollaba nada diciendo que estaba muy difícil.

- Me rindo, Shin-chan, no puedo

Alejó los libros y se cruzó de brazos para mirar a su compañero que tenía más de una venita muy notoria en su frente.

- Takao, no he perdido mi tiempo para que no resuelvas ninguno. Coge el libro y aplícate nanodayo

- Pero ya es muy tarde, miran son casi las diez. Mejor cenamos y de ahí continuamos.

- No comerás nada hasta que hagas uno – lo amenazó

Le quería dar con la regla, pero tuvo suerte que el timbre sonara. Suspiró y fue hacia la sala para ir abrir la puerta mientras que Kazunari aprovecharía para echarse una pequeña siesta, estaba muy cansado.

En la puerta estaba Akashi muy sacado de la pena de haber llegado 5 horas después de lo acordado.

El plan era que después de haberle cancelado la partida de shōgi, Seijūrō iría a la casa de Midorima para ayudarlo con sus deberes, pero el pelirrojo al pasar por el centro comercial se entretuvo un rato y como estaba con chofer se le dio por comprar algunas cosas que 'creía' necesarias. Como un nuevo balón de básquet, unas zapatillas, funda para su almohada y entre otras cosas que eran no eran nada importantes en realidad.

A Shintarō le sorprendió verlo ahí, ya había dado por hecho que no llegaría o que quizás le había salido algo a último minuto y por eso no se había aparecido.

- Son las diez, Akashi.

- No te pregunté la hora, Shintarō – dijo en tono jocoso – Eso ya lo sé.

Estaba por contestarle una grosería, ya que se encontraba de malas gracias al pelinegro; sin embargo, se contuvo porque escuchó los pasos de su madre y su pregunta curiosa de '¿Quién es, Shin?' La señora abrió más la puerta y vio ahí al pelirrojo que la saludó muy cordial.

- Seijūrō ¿Cómo estás? Pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí. Disculpa que no te hayan hecho entrar; Shin ¿Dónde están tus modales?

- Sí, Shin ¿Dónde los dejaste? – se burló con ganas

Tener a Akashi cerca de su madre era tener que morderse la lengua y soportar las bromas.

Gracias al aspecto económico y social, la familia Akashi y la familia Midorima se habían frecuentado muy a menudo desde que sus hijos se conocieron en Teikō. Incluso ya habían realizado grandes negocios e inversiones juntos.

Todo eso dio pie a la confianza y aprecio que se tenían una familia con la otra, en el caso de la madre de Midorima, ella quería mucho a Akashi y a veces se quedaba conversando con él, principalmente el tema que le encantaba tocar era 'la infancia de su lindo bebito Shin'. Y ese era el principal problema, tener que lidiar con que su madre lo avergüence de vez en cuando.

Como no quería que su mamá se ponga a hablar con él, lo llevó por el hall y llegaron al estudio, según Midorima, Akashi también había venido para estudiar. Seijūrō para no ser cruel afirmó y entró al cuarto compacto donde encontró una cabellera negra familiar por el peinado, aunque no lo podía ver bien porque su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre un libro y encima estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Shintarō al ver al moreno tan tranquilo cogió un libro y lo tiró con fuerza sobre la mesa.

- ¡Takao, estudia!

El susodicho se levantó en una y se sobó los ojos fingiendo no haberse quedado dormido.

- Y-ya lo sé, Shin-chan. No me he despegado de esta fórmula.

Ya lo reconocía, era el sujeto que le daba los pases a su amigo.

Seijūrō fue hacia el escritorio, jaló una silla para sentarse en frente del 'intruso' y se quedó observándolo esperando a ser saludado. Este le dio una ojeada rápida y le dijo un 'Hola', pero Akashi ni siquiera contestó.

- ¿Desean algo de comer? – preguntó la señora Midorima entrando al estudio – Debes estar cansado, Takao-kun. Has estudiado mucho.

- Sí, gracias señora, no me vendría mal algo para comer. Shin-chan ya me lo había ofrecido, tiene un hijo muy considerado.

- Shin siempre es muy amable y dulce – dijo mirando hacia su hijo – Ahorita les traigo un piqueo. Siéntete cómodo, Seijūrō, si quieres algo puedes decírmelo, estaré en la cocina.

- Lo tengo en cuenta, señora Midorima – le sonrió

La madre se retiró y los dejó de nuevo solos.

- Ne, Shin-chan, no sabía que eras dulce y amable. No deberías engañar a tu madre de ese modo.

- Cállate y estudia, si no fuera por tus payasadas no estaríamos estudiando. Ya podría estar durmiendo, pero en vez de eso tengo que soportarte.

- Qué soso ¿Quién duerme tan temprano, Shin-chan?

- Las personas con un horario lleno de actividades como el de Shintarō o el mío, interrumpiste nuestra sesión de shōgi.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja e infló las mejillas, el tono en que le hablaba ese pelirrojo era el más arrogante que había escuchado en su vida, eso que esperaba algo presumido, pero había superado sus expectativas. Ni en el partido de hace meses le había caído tan pesado. Ese tipo de personalidad le llegaba al hígado.

- ¿Y tú qué quieres aquí?

- Takao…

- ¿Qué cosa, Shin-chan? No estoy diciendo nada malo, nos está interrumpiendo. No creo que haya venido a estudiar con nosotros.

Todo el mundo sabía que con Akashi no podías ni debías actuar así de pedante, pero él le estaba buscando tres pies al gato. Seijūrō le hubiera clavado la regla en el ojo sino fuera por la hermana menor de Midorima que apareció de la nada e hizo que se detenga.

- Sei-chan, Kazu-chan – los saludó sonriente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a la sala – le dijo Midorima poniéndose de cuclillas para poder verla a los ojos – Tienes que aprender esa canción.

- Pero, Oni-chan, yo no soy tan buena con el piano como tú ¿Me puedes enseñar otra vez?

- No, yo aprendí solo también – se acomodó los lentes y la volvió a mirar – Debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo, ve a intentarlo de nuevo.

- No seas tan estricto, Shin-chan.

El ojiverde volteó a ver a Kazunari y casi lo mata con la mirada asesina que le mandó.

- Debes hacer tus deberes si quieres descansar con nosotros – le dijo Seijūrō acercándose – La llevaré al salón, yo te enseñaré.

- Gracias, Sei-chan, vas a ver que sí la aprenderé.

Así se fue conversando con Akashi que aprovecharía en darle los presentes que había comprado, de paso que también picaba algo de la cocina, porque no había tenido tiempo de comer.

- No sabía que ese tipo se llevara tan bien con tu hermanita, Shin-chan.

- La conoce desde Teikō, pero eso es otro tema, empecemos.

- ¿De nuevo? ¿Y qué pasó con el piqueo? Tu mamá no debe tardar en traerlo.

- Me lo comeré todo en tu cara si no coges ese libro y te pones a estudiar, Takao.

Kazunari se rio y volvió a ponerse bien en su asiento para continuar con la ardua labor, sentía que quizás debía avisarle a su madre que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Shintarō, porque a ese paso era muy probable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El verdadero jefe de Taiga – Satō –, ya había llegado y justo tuvo la suerte ver el espectáculo de Aomine y Kagami juntos, lo que le pareció maravilloso, habían sido los más aclamados y pedidos por las mesas. Pero como ellos aún no estaban en ese 'tipo' de contrato solo fueron al vestuario.

Entró a felicitarlos con muchos ánimos, pero se le quitaron al abrir la puerta y verlos peleando, estaban empujándose y mentándose la madre. Ambos al ver al jefe se quedaron quietos y se abrazaron sonriendo estúpidamente.

- Taiga, qué bueno verte tan enérgico – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – Se vio los frutos esta noche, batiste record junto con Daiki ¿Ya te lo presentaron?

- Lo conozco muy bien – susurró con desdén – Es un conocido del básquet.

- Ah verdad, tu deporte ese – se rio – Bueno, entonces sí son amigos, eso soluciona las cosas. Vengo a felicitarlos hacen un buen dúo.

Aomine rodó los ojos y se fue a sentar subiendo los pies en la mesa.

- Seré directo, me gustó mucho su presentación, pero no estaban del todo coordinados. Daiki te faltaron pasos y a veces parecías desorientado.

- La culpa la tiene Bakagami que no me enseña bien.

- Yo te enseñé todo, tú que eres un imbécil y no te memorizas algo tan sencillo.

Ya se iban a pelear otra vez, pero gracias a la amenaza de 'un insulto más y les bajo el sueldo' se quedaron callados y como niños buenos tomaron asiento para escucharlo.

- De todas maneras, muy bien. La suya fue la mejor de todas.

- Eso ya lo sabía – se jactó el pelirrojo – Pero eso no importa, tío. Tengo una queja, no quiero entrenar a los novatos otra vez.

Siempre había un dilema con él, Satō se sobó la cien y sacó unos papeles que tenía dentro de su terno, se los dio al revoltoso y le pidió que los leyese antes de hablar. Kagami los miró detenidamente y se sintió en parte alagado, pero no entendía qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

- ¿Y qué con esto? ¿Qué más da?

A Daiki que le picaba la curiosidad se acercó a su amigo y miró la hoja quedándose un poco sorprendido, no se lo había esperado y menos de ese idiota.

- ¿Era cierto eso? ¿Él es el 'as' aquí? ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo, Daiki? La respuesta es sencilla, siendo el stripper más pagado en toda la cadena de mis clubes nocturnos. Debo decirlo de nuevo, Taiga, no me arrepiento de haberte buscado.

- Sí-sí, mucho halago – se fastidió – Yo te hablé de los novatos, no de la fama.

- A sobre eso, no está en discusión en realidad. Usa más tu cerebro, siendo el as debes ser tú quien los guíe, eso es obvio.

'Genial' pensó el pelirrojo.

No podría librarse, rodó los ojos y se apoyó en el espaldar de su silla. No se libraría de quedarse dos horas extras para ver el desempeño de sus pupilos y darles las últimas recomendaciones del caso.

Realmente lo ponía de malas tener que quedarse más tiempo precisamente porque en la mañana debía ir a la preparatoria y para colmo en época de exámenes. El ojiazul que se dio cuenta de la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Kagami se ríe y pasa su brazo por los hombros de su ahora compañero de trabajo.

- Yo, Kagami ¿Y esa cara? Será divertido.

- ¿Por dónde, aho?

- Por la parte de que ganas más dinero – los interrumpió Satō – Mira que casi se me pasa decírtelo, ganarás 120 box más por cada hora extra que te quedes con los novatos, ah verdad, también se aplica a Daiki. Por cierto, eso quería comentártelo, buscas horas en la tarde y le enseñas todas presentaciones. Nos vemos.

Después de soltar la bomba se retiró a la velocidad de luz como un cobarde, no era la primera vez que le hacía eso a Taiga, de chantarle las responsabilidades que debía cargar el jefe principal, no el encargado de una simple área.

La situación no podía empeorar, no sólo debía comerse la vergüenza de que un conocido lo mire bailar y trabajar de stripper, si no también tenía que dedicarle horas de su preciada tarde para terminar de enseñar las más de 40 coreografías que había y que seguro Daiki las haría más temprano que tarde. No, eso sería su perdición.

- Entonces, Bakagami, te volviste mejor que yo.

- Cállate, vamos que tenemos que ir a ver a los idiotas esos. No te alejes que te pierdes en este lugar.

Antes de salir cogieron un par de toallas cada uno y fueron por el pasillo hacia la sala 1 donde era la zona del bar y las mesas con compañía de los meseros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Y qué te parece?

- No lo sé, Muro-chin – hizo una mueca y siguió pensando – Mis padres no me dejarán a esa hora, es muy tarde ¿Por qué no vamos más temprano?

- No, temprano no hay tanta emoción. Vamos, Atsushi, te sales por la ventana; sólo serán unas horas.

- No es tan sencillo, mis hermanos se darían cuenta.

- Debe haber algún día que no estén ¿No?

El pelimorado se quedó callado un momento y meditó el panorama, sus padres no eran tan estrictos, pero ni de chiste lo dejarían salir a las 10 de la noche para regresar a las 4.

Aunque si consideraba la posibilidad de escaparse, sus papas el jueves tenían un almuerzo familiar, si regresaban a eso de las ocho estaría bien porque cenaban y se metían a su cuarto después de ver a Murasakibara en el suyo. Sus hermanos irían a una fiesta el mismo día y se quedarían en la casa de uno de sus amigos y su hermana se iría con su abuela mañana. Sólo tendría, como dijo Tatsuya, salirse por la gran ventana ese día que era más factible.

- El jueves, Muro-chin. Pero me ayudas a fugarme y lleva una escalera, mi cuarto queda en el 2do piso.

- Pan comido.

Como prácticamente Kagami lo había invitado dándole la tarjeta donde trabajaba no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasar a uno de los clubes más caros y famosos dentro de lo clandestino, cada sede tenía por lo menos 4 pisos. Era una experiencia llena de adrenalina que quería experimentar.

- ¿Pero cómo entraremos? ¿No hay una lista, Muro-chin?

- Tengo contactos, Atsushi. Nos harán pasar como a reyes.

Murasakibara no se sentía tan atraído por la idea, pero quería pasar tiempo con el pelinegro, así que se apuntaría.

Ya faltaba poco para que suene la campana y vuelva el profesor, así que sacó una bolsa llena de mochi de su maleta y empezó a comérselos, los había preparado su abuela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de la preparatoria Aomine tenía que ir la casa de Taiga, gracias a Satō tendría que ir por lo menos una semana para aprenderse lo indispensable.

Estaba por salir de Tōō cuando los gritos de su amiga lo detienen, ya le parecía raro que no la haya visto todo el santo día.

- ¿Qué quieres, Satsuki? Tengo prisa.

- Ayer te busqué e Imayoshi-san me dijo que te habías quedado en la casa de Ki-chan, pero fui a su casa y tampoco estabas. No te busque en la casa de tus padres para no alarmarlo, pero ¿Dónde te metiste, Daiki? Estaba preocupada.

- No es de tu incumbencia, no me ha pasado nada.

La pelirrosa hizo un moflete y se puso delante de su amigo para que no se vaya.

- Fui con mis apuntes, esta será la última vez que te ayude, Dai-chan

- Hubieras empezado por ahí – dijo quitándole los cuadernos – Les sacaré copia y… ¡Verdad, Satsuki!

Sacó los cuadernos de Ryōta que tenía en la mochila y se los entregó.

- Devuélveselos, no tengo tiempo para ir hasta Kaijō o a su casa, nos vemos.

Antes que su amigo pueda decir algo más sacó pique y se fue corriendo. Odiaba cuando se ponía a interrogarlo más de la cuenta. Además de haberlo fastidiado, felizmente que ayer le dijo a Imayoshi que iba a quedarse en casa ajena, sino hubiese sido un problema si encontraban el dormitorio vacío.

Ya estaba por llegar a la casa de Kagami cuando lo vio caminando junto con Kuroko que parecía de cierta forma insistente en saber sabe Dios qué.

- Kagami-kun ¿Acaso harás algo ese día?

- Sí, trabajo medio tiempo.

- Los trabajos para estudiantes terminan máximo a las 10, a ese hora recién saldremos. Kise-kun nos está invitando. Kasamatsu-kun también irá. Han conseguido que nos pongan en la lista.

- ¿Qué lista? ¿De dónde?

Tetsuya miró los mensajes en su celular y se dio cuenta que el rubio no le había especificado nada.

'Kurokocchi, ¿adivina qué? Mi manager me consiguió cuatro pases libres para la mejor discoteca de todo Japón, sé que somos estudiantes, pero podremos ir gracias a mis contactos'

'Kasamatsu-senpai también irá, convence a Kagamicchi porque ya puse su nombre en lista, no me puedes fallar. Nos vemos'

- No me lo dijo, Kagami-kun, pero es confiable si se lo dio el representante de Kise-kun.

- No puedo, Kuroko, lo siento.

- Yo, Tetsu ¿Qué tal? Hola, Bakagami – los saludó, ya había escuchado suficiente.

Kuroko se extrañó de ver a Aomine por ahí, si no supiera lo mal que se llevaba con Taiga pensaría que estaría yendo directamente a su casa. Pero creía imposible eso.

- ¿Aomine-kun, qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Yo? Ah, vine a ver a Kagami, quedamos en jugar un uno-a-uno.

Justo también se apareció el rubio que venía de Tōō había ido a buscar sus cuadernos y Momoi le había dicho por cuál dirección se había ido el peliazul, le pareció extraño, pero la opción más cuerda que le daba su cabeza era que quizás había ido a buscar a Taiga que era la única casa que quedaba por esa ruta.

Saludó a todos y miró algo molesto a Daiki.

- Aominecchi, por lo menos devuélvemelos tú. Si no fuera porque Momocchi me dijo que estabas apurado, me hubiese ofendido. Pero ya no importa ¿Cuál era la urgencia? ¿Ir a la casa de Kagamicchi?

- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Estas aquí con ellos y la única casa por aquí cerca es la de Kagamicchi.

- Vino a jugar un uno-a-uno con Kagami-kun – dijo Kuroko mirando a su amigo que había desviado la mirada, lo que significaba que estaba mintiendo – ¿Eso era lo urgente, Aomine-kun?

Daiki miró a Taiga pidiendo ayuda, así que el pelirrojo también metió su cuchara.

- Quiere que le enseñe inglés, sus notas son más lamentables que las mías por eso me pidió ayuda y le da vergüenza admitirlo ¿No, Ahomine? – se burló

- Sí, estoy practicando inglés

A sus amigos no les convencía mucho, pero tampoco podían insistir tanto. Kuroko ya estaba con la hora, miró su reloj de nuevo y se despidió lléndose para su casa al igual que Kise que lo acompañó dejando a los dos atrás.

- Kurokocchi… ¿Será verdad?

- No lo sé, nunca había visto a Aomine-kun tan aplicado y es raro que se lo pida precisamente a Kagami-kun, no es normal.

- Sí, parece como si ocultaran algo – suspiró – Ya que importa, quizás nos estamos imaginando cosas, pasando a otro tema ¿Ya le dijiste lo del night club, Kurokocchi?

- S-sí, iremos el próximo martes. Es un hecho, Kise-kun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el siguiente capítulo explicaré en qué clase de club están metidos Kagami y Aomine, cómo llegaron ahí y qué tipos de servicios hacen para aclararlo :)

Nos vemos


	3. Mamboo night club!

Número 3

'Mamboo's night club' como su nombre lo dice es un club nocturno, pero no es uno simple, sino se estaba hablando del más grande y exitoso club de todo Japón, que incluso estaba asociado con otros establecimientos en el extranjero, como toda cadena potencial.

Aunque Aomine ya sabía toda esa información, Kagami de igual forma debía decírselo para completar un régimen, por cuestiones de reglas internas tenía que darle a conocer los beneficios que le traería ser un empleado ahí, si incrementaba su fama podía ser trasladado al extranjero con todo pagado, tendría casa y su sueldo sin cobros adicionales.

- ¡Que ya me lo sé! Si vas a seguir con eso prefiero ponerme a estudiar inglés.

- Es parte de mi trabajo decírtelo, Ahomine.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos del cansancio y aceptó terminar de escuchar todo el rollo ese.

El dueño del 'rancho' por así decirlo era Suzuki, que se encontraba en América donde estaban la mayoría de locales y de Japón se encargaba Satō – el jefe de Taiga –, que mayormente se quedaba en el club de Tokio que era el más importante.

- Creo que con eso es suficiente, empecemos

- Espera un momento, me acabo de acordar de algo – se quedó pensando un rato y de ahí se paró de la silla mirando fijamente a Kagami – ¿Desde cuándo eres el jefe ahí?

- ¿A qué viene eso?

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color rojo.

- Sólo respóndeme, no tengo que decirte que esto queda entre nosotros ¿Verdad? Sería idiota si nos ponemos a jurar que no diremos ni una palabra, es obvio que así lo haremos.

Taiga miró hacia el suelo y no dijo nada, aún no podía con eso.

- Bakagami, habla… oi… ya yo empiezo – se rindió – Desde hace casi un año trabajo en el night club de Chiba porque no quería trabajar tan cerca de mi zona, pero de ahí me cansé de los viajes en tren y pedí el traslado ¿Ya? ¿Estamos en confianza ahora?

- T-trabajo… yo empecé a los 14 años en América – susurró.

Daiki se acercó más al pelirrojo para poder entenderlo, porque hablaba muy bajo y si le decía que subiera el volumen quizás se avergonzaba y no soltaba la lengua.

- Como debía regresar a Japón hablé con Suzuki y me dijo que podía trasladarme al de Tokio, así lo hice hasta que comenzaron los entrenamientos de la Winter Cup.

- ¿Te fuiste así nomás? ¿No te persiguieron?

- No, aho, no soy tan idiota. Renuncié adecuadamente para no tener esos problemas. Bueno apenas terminó la competencia Alex me paso un recado de Satō, me dijo que estaba molesto conmigo por haber tomado esa decisión, me sentí mal, pero cuando lo llamé no me dijo nada de eso, sólo me ofreció el trabajo de nuevo y ya.

- ¿Lo fuiste a ver y qué pasó?

- Volví a trabajar, nada más. Ahora estoy aquí enseñándote.

Daiki suspiró y se volvió a sentar.

A diferencia del ojirrojo a Aomine no le daba avergüenza hablar de su trabajo de stripper con él, le daba lo mismo.

- Ya ves que no era tan difícil, Bakagami – se burló

- Ya cállate, empecemos.

- Espera, aún no te digo lo que me había acordado. Si trabajas desde los 14 entonces tú eres el conocido y famoso 'Tigre de bengala', el que te come en las noches.

Si antes Taiga estaba un poco ruborizado, ahora sí le estaba haciendo la competencia a su cabello, sus mejillas y toda su cara estaba muy roja.

- ¡C-cállate!

- ¿Di en el clavo? Quieras o no vamos a terminar siendo buenos amigos, así que colabora y deja esa estupidez de andar avergonzándote.

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y se empezó a estirar para comenzar, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo como para desperdiciarlo más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Akashicchi! ¡Akashicchi!

El rubio estaba corriendo hacia esa cabellera pelirroja, hace unos 3 meses que no veía a su amigo de Teikō, lo había echado mucho de menos.

- Ryōta ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, sólo quería saludarte – decía muy feliz con sus ojos llenos de brillo – Hace meses no te veo, al igual que a Midorimacchi y a Murasakibaracchi.

El rubio estuvo preguntándole por su vida, Rakuzan, el básquet, un poco más y sacaba un slam para llenarlo todo.

- Pensé que Akashicchi seguiría jugando – hizo un pequeño puchero y siguió – ¿Por qué ya no estás en el club?

- Mi padre me inscribió en un taller de manejo de empresas – le explicó – Eso me demanda el tiempo que invertía para el básquet.

- Supongo que terminaría así por ser hijo único… mira… ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Midorimacchi!

A Akashi no se había atrevido a abrazar, pero a Shintarō se le tiró encima dándole un abrazo muy caluroso y diciéndole que lo debía ser más considerado con los amigos y contestar los mensajes.

- Kise, estás asfixiando a Shin-chan – le dijo ayudándolos a pararse a ambos.

- Gomen, Takaocchi – le sonrió dándole también su abrazo – Me emocioné mucho al verlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Ne?

- Sí, es que no se ha tenido oportunidad de jugar alguna práctica con otras escuelas.

Midorima al fin terminó de sacudirse la ropa, saludó a Akashi y miró severamente al rubio.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Kise – se arregló los lentes y suspiró – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Salgo de una sesión de fotos. Por cierto, ya que los veo, esta semana que viene saldré con Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi ¡Al mejor night club de todo Japón! – dijo demasiado emocionado moviéndolo del brazo a Shintaro que ya se había olvidado de lo juguetón que era Kise – ¡Nunca antes he ido, seguro que será de lo mejor! ¿No quieren ir?

- ¿Te refieres a Mamboo? – le preguntó Seijūrō

A Kise se le iluminaron más los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Sí! ¿Has ido Akashicchi?

- Akashi y yo hemos ido unas cuantas veces ¿Cuándo irán?

- El martes ¿Takaocchi, tú también te apuntas? Ira Kasamatsu-senpai

Kazunari hizo una mueca y dudó.

Su madre no era un pan de Dios, no discutían muchos, pero era muy pegada a 'qué dirán los demás'. No le gustaba que tome o fume, ni que llegue muy tarde a casa y si ese era un club nocturno de hecho que rompería muchas reglas.

- ¿Y Takaocchi? – le insistió – Vamos en mancha.

- No creo que pueda.

Kise puso ojos de perrito e hizo un puchero muy infantil insistiéndole en que tenía que ir, que no podía ser aguafiestas siendo él tan carismático.

- De todas maneras no lo dejarían entrar – se rio el pelirrojo – Tampoco debe tener ropa para la ocasión ¿No, Kazunari?

- ¡Pues sí tengo! No lo hago por el dinero.

- ¿Así?

Su tono burlón y sarcástico hizo que Kazunari se salga de sus casillas, eso que no solía ser así.

- ¡Cállate, bicho raro! ¡Estoy en la misma escuela que Shin-chan, así que deja de insinuar que soy pobre! – Se fastidió mucho – ¡Idiota!

- ¡Takao! – Lo gritó el peliverde – Akashi no te ha insultado.

- Pero, Shin-chan…

- Tranquilo, Shintarō, tu amigo no me ha ofendido. Sus palabras no tienen importancia para mí. De todas maneras, si llega a ir ¿Lo pondrán en la lista?

- Akashi, tú puedes ponerlo

Miró serio a Seijūrō que hizo una mueca con cara de no querer ceder. Aunque al final dijo un 'está bien' todo hosco, sólo lo haría porque Midorima se lo pedía, sino le clavaba unas tijeras en la cara a Takao. Ambos no se llevaban nada bien.

Kazunari sabía que tendría problemas si decía la verdad, por lo que estaba optando en mentir y pedirle ayuda a Yukio para eso, quizás diga que se quedaba en casa de otro por algún evento especial o algo por el estilo. Además por más que se gane un castigo, nada le quitaría haber pasado una linda noche con Shintarō, no podía perdérselo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡No, así no!

Kagami se acercó a Aomine y le puso la mano más arriba, con el pie le empujó un poco la pierna hacia atrás y le ladeó más la cabeza.

- Ahí, así tiene que terminar.

- Sí, ya entendí ¿Cómo diablos pretendes que me lo memorice tan rápido? Ya van 12 y encima me dices que faltan. Hay algunas que se parecen a las que hacía, pero sí que siguen otro tipo de rutinas, por algo este de Tokio es el principal.

- En parte, practiquemos los número que son los que bailaremos hoy.

- Con música esta vez, ya me sé más o menos los pasos para seguirla. Oi, verdad ¿Qué hora es?

Kagami sacó su celular del bolsillo y vio que ya eran las 8:30, el tiempo les había quedado muy corto y ni siquiera habían almorzado.

- Ensayamos 3 veces y cenamos – le dijo el pelirrojo sin verlo yendo hacia su estéreo.

Buscó la pista y subió el volumen alto para dejarse llevar. Debía coordinar mejor con Daiki si querían trabajar menos y ganar más.

- Oi ¿Qué haces? – se exaltó Taiga al ver a su compañero quitándose la ropa.

- Me desnudo ¿Qué no ves? Si trabajamos en bóxer, no te hagas – se burló – Así es mejor.

Kagami debía admitir que era cierto, la ropa incomodaba al momento de querer hacer alguna pirueta o salto. Hizo lo mismo que el peliazul y se despidieron de las prendas tirándolas a un costado para empezar con la coreografía.

Los pasos y la coordinación les salieron moderadamente bien, ya estaban casi al final de la canción y Aomine no se había desorientado ni olvidado algún movimiento.

Se iba a acabar la pista, se acercaron el uno al otro y recorrieron la espalda contraria pasando su mano de manera muy sutil hasta llegar al comienzo del bóxer.

Debían terminar besándose, lo sabían. Aunque no habían querido hacerlo en los anteriores. Pero no podían dar un beso torpe en medio del público, así que se atreverían.

Aomine acarició el rostro de Taiga y se acercó a sus labios rozándolos suavemente y sucedió todo.

'¡Sorpresa!' se escuchó mientras la puerta era abierta de par en par, dejándolos a los cuatro estáticos en su sitio.

Himuro y Kuroko se habían encontrado en la puerta del departamento de Kagami y habían decidido darle una pequeña sorpresa, como escucharon música pensaron que estaría seguro cocinando, así que lo tomarían desprevenido, pero al final fueron ellos que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Kagami-kun… Aomine-kun

- Taiga, lo siento – se disculpó Himuro – No sabía que estabas ocupado, debí haber tocado.

Los dos avergonzados ya se habían separado y no sabían qué decir, más a Kuroko que se veía que había dejado su cara de inexpresión para pasar a una de impacto total.

- No te preocupes, Tatsu. No estábamos tan ocupados, practicábamos lucha libre.

- Sí, es que este imbécil me saca de mis casillas. Ya deja esa cara, Tetsu, ni que hubiésemos estado haciendo algo malo.

- La lucha libre no se practica semidesnudo… y se estaban a punto de besar, Kagami-kun

- Estás viendo cosas, Kuroko. Debes estar muy cansado, les traeré algo de tomar.

Mientras que Taiga se fue a la cocina, Aomine aprovechó en recoger la ropa tirada en el piso y bajarle el volumen a la radio. Después se fue al baño para darse un duchazo, ya que con esos dos ahí no podrían practicar más.

Himuro se sentó junto con Kuroko en el sofá más grande donde había varios papeles, fotos y hojas llenas de pies que parecían pasos de baile.

- Kagami-kun, qué es…

- Eso es mío – le quitó todo inmediatamente Tatsuya – Disculpa, pero es personal, Kuroko. Venía para recogerlos.

Se disculpó y fue hacia su hermano dejando las cosas dentro del cajón de la cocina.

- No sabía que trabajas también en casa – le susurró Tatsuya – Hubieras avisado.

- Mantén la cara de póker para lo que te voy a decir para que Kuroko no lo note, Aomine trabaja conmigo en Mamboo.

El pelinegro tuvo que hacer como si algo se le había caído para bajar a recogerlo y taparse la boca con la mano para no gritar un 'Qué has dicho'. Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ex as de la generación de los milagros. Si algo salía mal su reputación como basquetbolista podía ser gravemente afectada.

- No te lo creo, mejor dime que sólo querían tener sexo y ya, no me mientas así.

- No quería tener sexo con ese – se fastidió – Ya te lo dije, en los papeles decía el nombre, míralos para que te enteres.

Himuro rodó los ojos y le hizo caso, a gatas fue hacia el cajón y sacó los papeles para mirarlos esta vez con detenimiento ahí en el suelo.

- Oi, Kuroko – dijo Kagami en voz alta – ¿Quieres una soda?

- No me gustan las colas, Kagami-kun ¿Tendrás refresco?

- Sí, justo queda uno.

En la ducha Aomine maldecía una y otra vez su suerte, realmente les había muy inoportunos al entrar justo en la mejor parte.

'Qué molestia, justo tenía que llegar el idiota de Tetsu y el hermano de Kagami… no es que quiera besarlo, pero nos interrumpieron… qué mierda estoy diciendo, debería estar feliz porque no tuve que besar a ese imbécil' pensaba.

Cogió un balde con agua fría que estaba ahí y a pesar que estaba bañándose con agua caliente se lo tiró en la cabeza bajándole todas las emociones en cuestión de segundos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El primero en ser despachado fue Kuroko, Himuro habló con él y le dijo que tenía cosas que tratar con su hermano en privado. Al principio no quería irse porque si era tan confidencial esa conversación por qué Aomine sí podía quedarse, a lo que tuvieron que inventar que a Daiki también lo involucraba.

- Dios, Kuroko está sospechando que escondo algo – suspiró Kagami después de cerrar la puerta y recostarse en la pared – ¿Por qué carajos abres la puerta si estás con él, Tatsuya?

- Lo siento, yo que iba a pensar que estabas haciendo espectáculos aquí.

- De ahora en adelante acostúmbrate – le dijo Aomine – Estaré aquí ensayando con Kagami todas las tardes hasta que acabe el mes.

El pelinegro asentó y pidió nuevamente disculpas.

- A todo esto, no sabía que tú también le entrabas a ese mundo – le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – Cuenta ¿Desde cuándo?

- Hace un año ¿Tú? Tienes cara de saber mucho del tema, así que debes haber trabajado en esto.

- Sí, pero en América. Conozco a Satō, me quiso jalar también, pero como aquí mis padres me ponen más atención no puedo.

Estuvieron conversando de sus grandes aventuras como stripper hasta que se hicieron las nueve y media, ya tenían que salir rumbo al club.

- Tatsu, espera ¿Para qué viniste?

- Cierto, con todo esto se me pasó decirte. Pasado mañana iré a visitarte, ya sabes, ponme en lista junto con Murasakibara.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo vas a llevar? – Se exaltó Aomine – Ese es bien chismoso, le dirá a todos.

- Tranquilo, Ahomine. Ellos se van a quedar en las primeras plantas – lo calmó – Nosotros sólo vamos a tener que bajar para supervisar, antes de hacerlo nos tendríamos que cambiar para aparentar ser uno de los demás. Gracias por avisar, Tatsu.

- Bien, entonces cuento con los tickets y la lista ¿no?

- Sí, los pediré hoy. El mismo jueves en el club me llamas y yo te las mando.

El ojinegro se despidió y se fue ya a la estación, el viaje a Akita no era tan corto como para tardarse más, felizmente les había avisado a sus padres que visitaría a Taiga, sino estarían reventándole el celular.

Los otros dos fueron a la parada de bus y estuvieron esperando por 15 minutos y ninguno pasaba, ya eran 9:50, tenían 10 minutos para llegar o arriesgarse a que le descuente el día.

- ¿Taxi entre los dos? – le preguntó Aomine

- Qué queda, ni que nos hiciera falta dinero – se rio – Qué idiotas somos.

Sonrieron y pararon uno que fue a la velocidad de la luz y los dejó a un minuto de llegar tarde, subieron por el ascensor y llegaron exacto a la planta número 5 donde Satō ya los estaba esperando impaciente.

- ¿Juntos? Muy bien, muchachos. La amistad entre los dos mejores stripper es fundamental para nuestro equipo.

- ¿Por qué está tan feliz? – le susurró Daiki al ojirrojo

- De seguro algo trama

- Quiero darles las buenas noticias ¿Por cuál empiezo por la de las nuevas reglas o por los nuevos equipos formados?

Taiga y Daiki se miraron las caras y alzaron levemente los hombros, les daba igual, presentían que esa palabra 'buena' era todo lo contrario.

- Entonces les diré los de los equipos. Taiga, tu compañero que no vino ayer y por eso saliste con Daiki, bueno, cómo decirlo. Ah ya sé, murió por desleal, así que ahora trabajarás con tu amigo.

- ¡¿Murió?!

- Sí, se metió en problemas directos con Suzuki, sabes que eso es ponerse la soga al cuello. En fin, son nuevos compañeros.

- No le veo lo bueno – dijo Aomine mirando de reojo al pelirrojo – Lo voy a opacar en cuestión de días, pero si así lo quieren.

- Ya quisieras, Ahomine.

Ambos chicos se rieron y dejaron las bromas cuando vieron que su jefe les iba a dar la otra gran noticia.

- Bueno y las 2 nuevas normas. La primera es que está prohibido dar su tarjeta a alguien carroñero de otro club, estaba en proceso y al fin Suzuki dijo que era necesario hacerlo. Y la segunda, pero no menos importante, ya tienen que trabajar como strippers completos.

- Olvídalo, paso – dijo de inmediato Kagami

- ¿Qué por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Creo que Daiki todavía no sabe de eso – dijo pensativo – Bien lo explicaré con un cuadro, justo traje uno que le iba a explicar a unos que iban a pasar aquí a la planta 5.

Todos los clubs ya se de Japón o de otro país tenían 5 plantas bien dividas.

Para el público general a simple vista sólo era una gran discoteca donde podías pasar el rato, tomar unas copas y divertirte con un animador y bailarinas. Pero eso sólo era la primera planta, llamado: Club night.

Para los que buscaban algo más, mayormente parejas, y conocían a alguien dentro del local que les haya informado, podían ir a la planta número dos. Ahí era igual, la misma pista ambientada, otro animador, chicas y chicos más nudistas, pero la diferencia eran los cuartos que estaban disponibles en alquiler, como un hotel discretamente camuflado. Llamada: La pasada.

Para los que buscaban un sex show con strippers y conejitas play boy iban directamente a planta 3, mayormente esta era gente que se pasaba la voz, era un chisme corrido por los mismos conocidos de la planta 2. Sin habitaciones, sólo mesas, un casino y mozos y azafatas a disposición del cliente. Llamado: El casino

La planta número 4 ya era un servicio completo para personas que buscaban un choque y fuga con algunos de los chicos o chicas que trabajan en el lugar. Vale decir que todo eso era para personas heterosexuales y que la demanda era realmente buena, sin contar que la paga de los que se quedaban hasta ahí era excelente. Llamado: Sex club.

Sin embargo, en la planta 5 donde estaban Kagami y Daiki la paga triplica la de la planta 4. Era un night club de ambiente, tanto para mujeres-mujeres como para hombres-hombre. Donde pagabas por alguno que te gustase e ibas a tu respectiva habitación.

- ¿Te quedó claro? Ya que tienes el beneficio de llegar hasta esta planta debes seguir las normas, desde ahora ya se van a acostar con los clientes.

- Ah, pero yo no voy a ser uke ni de chiste – se burló Aomine – Si yo la meto que venga el que quiera, no hay problema

- Daiki, es evidente que nosotros separamos los strippers por categorías, tampoco es que seamos idiotas. Pero de todas formas, esa es la actitud. Aprende, Taiga.

- Que él haga lo que se le dé la gana, yo no quiero.

Satō dejó su cara de amable y puso una más seria, rebuscó en unos papeles y sacó un contrato.

- Según tu contrato este día iba a llegar, aceptas porque aceptas, Taiga. Así que anda pensando que tienes que dejar bien satisfechos a tus clientes.

- Tch' como quieras…

- Perfecto, los dejo ensayar, hoy les toca a las 12. Así que tienen tiempo de ir a tomar un refresco o lo que quieran.

Dejó el cuarto y los dejó solos.

Daiki se acercó a Kagami y pasó el brazo por los hombros de su amigo, no era bueno dando apoyo moral, pero quizás sacándolo de quicio lo haría sentirse mejor.

- Vamos, Bakagami, ganaremos experiencia en la cama – se burló

- Cállate, teme. Una cosa es bailar y otra prostituirse. Sabía que iba a llegar a esto, pero no pensé que fuera este año, no sé, quizás el otro o el otro.

- Considerando que tú eres el que la mete no lo diría así, disfrutarás de todas maneras.

- Por lo menos tiene su lado bueno – suspiró – Sería el colmo que nos pongan a que nos den.

- No… eso es imposible. El único que puede darte soy yo – se rio y lo soltó de inmediato para salir corriendo antes que Taiga lo coja para darle un buen golpe.

- Ven acá, Ahomine, te voy a partir la cara por imbécil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al fin terminé otro cap, ojalá les guste :D

probablemente el domingo subo otro donde ya estarán Himuro y Murasakibara en el club ^^


	4. ¿Celos?

Número 4

- ¡Kagami! ¡Kagami! – llegó gritando Aomine desde el pasillo – Maldito, mira todo lo que me han dado, debimos aceptar hace siglos.

En su mano tenía fajos de billetes y algunos cupones que le habían dado por hacer un excelente trabajo, al igual que el pelirrojo que tenía un sobre con las mismas cosas que Daiki.

- Sigo diciendo que esto está mal, podemos meternos en problemas.

- No seas aguafiestas ¿Qué nos va a pasar? – Preguntó incrédulo – Sólo disfruta del dinero fácil ¿Para eso nos metimos? ¿No? Hoy saliendo te invito una hamburguesa, estoy de humor.

- Ya que insiste – se burló

Ambos fueron al camerino que ahora les habían asignado y se sacaron las pelucas, guardaron los lentes de contacto y sacaron sus mochilas para cambiarse de una buena vez. Primero debían bajar a supervisar a los novatos y después se irían al primer local abierto que encuentren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El jueves en la mañana a eso de las cinco recién se apareció Aomine por su dormitorio de Tōō, pasó mirando los pasillos y entró a su cuarto sin ser visto, salvo que ahí dentro se encontraba el capitán del equipo de básquet mirándolo con cara de que iba a ser sermoneado.

- Aomine ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes cuarto propio?

- Esa no fue mi pregunta, soy el encargado de estos dormitorios y quiero saber dónde te habías metido ¿Otra vez en la casa de Kise?

- No, salí a correr temprano – dijo sacándose el polo y yendo hacia el baño – Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas y no vuelvas a entrar sin mi permiso.

Imayoshi no sabía si creerlo o no, nunca había tenido problemas con Daiki, pero ahora último lo había visto que salía a escondidas o después de los entrenamientos se desaparecía hasta sabe Dios qué hora porque nadie lo veía llegar a su habitación, lo peor que la dejaba con llave. Él había tenido que pedir una copia para poder saber si estaba o no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Kagami-kun, por favor – le dijo por enésima vez – Sólo unas horas, una hora si quieres.

- No puedo, Kuroko. No es que no quiera ¿No entiendes?

- ¿En qué clase de trabajo de medio tiempo estás que sales tan tarde?

Taiga lo miró fastidiado y se volteó, comería solo porque por muchas razones no quería seguir esa conversación.

- Si no vas quedarás muy mal con Kise-kun.

- Yo te dije que no desde el principio ¿Por qué me pusieron en una lista sin consultar?

Kuroko frunció el ceño y también dejó de hablarle, se molestaría por un rato y más porque seguía la clase de química y sabía que el ojirrojo perdía más si no le hablaba primero.

Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su rubio amigo.

'Kise-kun, creo que Kagami-kun no va a ir… se le cruza con algunos pendientes'

Ryōta le contestó de inmediato e incluso lo llamó, pero él tuvo que colgar porque el profesor acababa de entrar, ya había acabado el receso.

'Voy a matar a Kagamicchi T^T ¡Convéncelo! Incluso Midorimacchi, Akashicchi y Takaocchi también se han apuntado, que no sea un mono y que diga que sí'

'Lo seguiré intentando'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murasakibara tiró una maleta por la ventana y Himuro que se encontraba abajo en su jardín la cogió y la puso a un lado. Era momento de darse una escapada. Colocó la escalera que no era tan grande como para bajar tranquilamente, así que Atsushi debía hacer malabares con una sábana amarrada a su cama para bajar unos cuantos metros.

- Ten cuidado, ahí no pises, esa es la ventana de tu casa – le dijo Tatsuya – Pon el pie para la izquierda, ahí está la punta de la escalera.

- Es fácil decirlo, Muro-chin – se quejaba el pelimorado trepado como un mono – Ponla bien, no me quiero caer.

El ojinegro movió la escalera y trató de ponerla lo más cercana a las piernas de Atsushi que ya no sabía de dónde cogerse.

- Ya no quiero, me da miedo

- Atsushi, falta un poco más – le indicó – Dos manos abajo y ya la pisas.

Tocó el primer escalón y no ejerció tanta fuerza en sus brazos, Murasakibara se relajó por un momento, pero los nervios se le pusieron de punta al escuchar que tocaban su puerta y oír un _'Nee-san, ya estoy saliendo ¿Estás despierto?'. _

- ¡S-sí, pero estoy ya en pijama, no me molestes! – gritó no tan fuerte.

Se armó de valentía y se tiró con todo cayendo encima de Himuro y la escalera a un lado.

- A-Atsushi – dijo casi sin aliento – Para qué te pongo la escalera si te me vas a tirar encima

- Corre, Muro-chin.

El ojimorado cogió la escalera y salió corriendo saltando el seto al igual que Tatsuya que no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Mi hermana tocó mi puerta – decía aun corriendo

- Vaya, problema. Vamos por aquí, hay un taxi esperándonos. Deja la escalera ahí, ya hablé con esa señora para que la cuide en su jardín.

No dudó en hacerle caso a su amigo y aventó la escalera hacia el jardín de una vecina.

- Apúrate, Atsushi, sino cogemos tráfico. Lo malo de esto es el tramo de Akita a Tokio – se quejó

- Espera, Muro-chin, no he comprado dulces para el camino

- Yo he traído en mi mochila, no te preocupes

Al pelimorado le brillaron los ojos y siguió corriendo ya sin quejarse tanto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡T-Tetsu-kun! – le gritó Momoi viniendo hacia él corriendo.

La chica se le tiró encima y le dio un abrazo de oso, Kuroko saludó y le pidió que por favor lo suelte que lo estaba asfixiando.

- ¿Estás yendo donde Kagamin?

- Sí, tenemos que ir a comprar unos tubos de ensayo. Pensábamos ir mañana después de clase, pero mis padres ya me dieron el dinero.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? ¿Le has avisado? Son las ocho.

Kuroko negó y le explicó que había intentado comunicarse con él, pero que no le contestaba los mensajes ni las llamadas.

- Supongo que no queda de otra ¿Y por qué tienen que comprar tubos de ensayo? ¿Química?

- Rompimos una docena en la clase, porque Kagami-kun se puso furioso por una broma

Satsuki no pudo evitar reírse y se fueron conversando de cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

Ella también le dijo que estaba yendo justo al mismo lugar que él, porque tenía el presentimiento que ahí encontraría a Daiki.

- ¿Aomine-kun? ¿Por qué estaría ahí, Momoi-san?

- Por sus clases de inglés, Ki-chan me lo comentó.

- Es raro, pero es bueno que se estén llevando mejor – supuso aunque había algo de esa amistad que no le gustaba.

Tocaron la puerta más de cuatro veces y no obtuvieron respuesta. No se escuchaba ruido y todas las luces estaban apagadas.

- Quizás estén en la cancha de básquet

- Es mejor ya regresar a mi casa, sólo tenía una hora. Nos hemos demorado mucho – dijo Kuroko mirando su reloj – Ya hablaré con Kagami-kun mañana. Te acompaño.

La pelirrosa aceptó y se fueron caminando juntos de nuevo.

- Te dije, sabía que Kuroko vendría – se rio Kagami prendiendo de nuevo las luces – Debemos ser más cuidadosos con él.

- ¿Ustedes tienen algo? – le preguntó mientras cogía una toalla para darse una ducha – Parecen una pareja.

- No digas cosas vergonzosas… es mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué?

- No por nada

Hizo una mueca y entró al baño para ya no seguir hablando de eso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Al fin estamos aquí – dijo Tatsuya aproximándose a la gran fila de personas fuera de la discoteca – Llegamos a la mejor hora, Atsushi.

- Hay mucha gente, me aburre esperar

- Lo sé, por eso nosotros entraremos como VIP – se rio – Ven, hablemos con el que cuida la puerta para que nos deje pasar.

Se salieron de la cola y fueron directamente adelante escuchando los silbidos e insultos de la gente que estaba ahí desde hace horas.

- Oi, tú, gigante estúpido. Ponte en la cola – le gritó un pata no tan bajo

- Pues no quiero, tú serás el estúpido – le dijo mientras alzaba la mano para cogerlo de la cabeza

- No, Atsushi – le dijo jalándolo – No vale la pena pelearse.

Tuvo que poner a Murasakibara delante de él y empujarlo para que no se agarre a golpes con los de ahí.

Llegaron donde el gorila de 2 metros y bien robusto que los miró de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieren? ¿Están en la lista?

- No, no estamos. Somos invitados del Tigre – le dijo cruzándose de brazos – No nos hagas esperar que me pondrás de malhumor. Himuro Tatsuya y Murasakibara Atsushi.

El señor cogió su interlocutor e hizo una llamada, después de unos segundos les abrió la reja y los dejó pasar.

- ¡Mueran de envidia! – les gritó ojimorado sacando cachita a los de afuera

- Atsushi…

Tatsuya se rio de lo infantil que podía ser su amigo, pero lo dejó ser.

Entraron y fueron directo al ascensor hacia el quinto piso donde estaba la mayor emoción – aunque Taiga le había prohibido subir tan alto con compañía –, los recibieron con un trago para cada uno y les indicaron su mesa.

- Muro-chin, esta discoteca está genial, mira.

En el escenario había strippers de muy buena calaña danzando y haciendo una coreografía que dejaban a varios con las bocas bien abierta.

…

- Oi, Kagami ¿Vamos? – le preguntó Aomine ya saliendo del baño – Ya son casi las doce.

- Sí, no sabes cómo me fastidia esta corbata.

- Para los 5 segundos que la tendrás puesta, el traje de bombero te asienta mejor, ese día si te luciste, Bakagami

- Pues esto de ser policía te va más a ti.

Ambos salieron y fueron corriendo hasta el escenario porque estaban con la hora, llegaron al estrado y se alistaron detrás de las cortinas.

- Aomine, tengo un mal presentimiento

- ¿Ahora qué pasa? No me digas que otra vez estás con tus 'ataques de moralidad' ¿No te cansas de eso? – Daiki se rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda – ¿Necesitas un beso de buena suerte?

- No era eso, Ahomine. Vamos.

- Dai, Tai – los llamó Satō – Esperen ¿Qué creen que van a hacer?

Lo miraron extrañaron y le señalaron el escenario, se suponía que ya les tocaba.

- ¿No se los dijeron? Hoy no les tocará modelar, van a trabajar de compañía, ya los han pedido.

- ¿Ah? ¿Eso no es solo los miércoles? – se extrañó el ojirrojo

- Sí, pero debido a su demanda lo extendimos – sonrió – Mira que nunca hemos tenido a dos tipos con tantas popularidad, pero era de esperarse. Dai te toca el cuarto 12, su nombre Nitori. Y tú, Tai, vas al cuarto 11, el nombre de tu cliente es Tatsuya.

- ¿Tatsuya? ¿Uno de pelo negro que se tapa el ojo?

Satō se quedó pensando un momento y volvió a mirar su tabla.

- Creo que sí, su apellido es Himuro.

Aomine miró a Kagami un poco fastidiado, si mal no recordaba ese era su gran hermano que era amigo de Murasakibara.

- ¿Lo invitaste para acostarte con él, idiota? – se cabreó – Con desconocidos da lo mismo, pero con él ¿Te gusta acaso?

Lo cogió de la corbata y lo acercó a él, Kagami ni entendía qué diablos le pasaba a Daiki, pero el ojirrojo también se había quedado de piedra.

- S-suéltame – dijo ya reaccionando – Eso no te interesa, pero no lo traje para eso. No sé qué diablos está pensando, yo le dije que no suba hasta este piso. Ten cuidado que es muy probable que Murasakibara esté rondando por ahí.

- Bueno, después de que se pasen los celos Daiki ve a tu habitación que tienes que satisfacer a tu cliente, nos vemos y apúrense.

- ¡Yo no estoy celoso, imbécil! – se enojó – Quítate, Bakagami, no me estorbes.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?

Aomine sólo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se fue por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones, ni el mismo sabía por qué estaba reventando en rabia de pensar que Kagami iba a tener sexo con Himuro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Tatsuya?! – le gritó – ¡Te prohibí que vinieras al quinto piso!

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo conoce tu nombre, Muro-chin?

Kagami se quedó estático al ver a su hermano ahí junto con Murasakibara.

- Tu voz es igual a la de un imbécil que me cae muy mal – frunció el ceño y se acercó al stripper que estaba sudando frío – Incluso tienes sus cejas… hmp… te pareces mucho a alguien.

- A-Atsushi, déjalo ya – dijo apartándolo del ojirrojo – Déjame a hablar con él.

- S-se me pagó por uno, no por dos

- Lo sé, como Satō me reconoció me dio una noche libre contigo, pero ya sabes no puedo dejarlo por ahí – le sonrió

- Él se hizo el extrañado como si ni recordara tu nombre… no… ese idiota fingió… Bueno, entonces quédate aquí con él – suspiró – Veré qué hago.

Se despidió y salió del cuarto.

- Se parece mucho a Kagami – habló Murasakibara – Parece su gemelo, Muro-chin.

- Sí, las cosas que te encuentras – se rio – Este cuarto está genial, vista a la ciudad, un buen estéreo, baño, una televisión y una cama híper grande.

- Muro-chin…

Dejó su bolsa de papitas y se acercó a su compañero lo suficiente como para ponerlo nervioso, Himuro retrocedió un poco, pero Atsushi lo tumbó en la cama quedando encima de él.

- E-espera… qué haces…

- Tenemos que aprovechar este cuarto.

- Accedí porque pensé que estabas aburrido allá afuera.

- Yo solo tengo ojos para Muro-chin.

Tatsuya se puso rojo hasta las orejas y volteó el rostro apenado, tenía muchas sospechas sobre el tipo de sentimiento que tenía Murasakibara hacia él, pero nunca pensó que se lo dijera.

- A-Atsu…

El ojimorado puso su dedo encima de los labios de Himuro y le sonrió. Se acercó poco a poco y rozó sus labios. Eran suaves, con su lengua lamió su labio inferior y le dio un pequeño mordisco, Himuro entre abrió los labios y no pudiendo contenerse, fue él quien le robó un beso, pegó sus labios contra los del pelimorado y con su lengua probó cada centímetro de la boca de Atsushi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taiga al salir se había ido al baño y al volver vio a Aomine apoyado en la puerta de la habitación del lado viendo su celular.

- Hey ¿No se supone que deberías estar adentro?

- Se desmayó, creo que era virgen o estaba muy emocionado o entro en ataque de pánico – dejó de jugar con su móvil y miró al ojirrojo – ¿Y tú? ¿Tan poco te duró tu encuentro con ese?

- ¿Eh? No, eso fue una consideración de Satō por Tatsu, ya sabes que él trabajó en Mamboo, pero como vino con Murasakibara están ahí adentro.

- Lástima, te arruinaron la noche – dijo con desdén

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Te molestas de la nada

Aomine hizo una mueca y quiso irse, pero Taiga lo cogió de la muñeca para detenerlo.

- ¿A dónde vas? Si Satō nos ve tonteando pensará que nos hemos escapado, debes quedarte con el idiota hasta que pasé una hora.

- Ya, suéltame entonces – se zafó del agarre y volvió a entrar a la habitación, pero dejó la puerta abierta.

Taiga pasó y fue acorralado en la pared por Daiki, este con el pie cerró la puerta de una patada y lo miró realmente molesto.

A un lado vio al diminuto chico tirado en el piso, efectivamente estaba desmayado.

- ¿Q-qué haces? Suéltame

- Primero Kuroko, luego Himuro ¿Hay alguien más? Oh, claro, esa rubia que no sé cómo se llama ¿También es ella?

- ¿De qué carajos me hablas?

- De nada – susurró dejando de sostenerles las manos – Tampoco es que me importe.

…

- ¿Ah?


	5. Cabos Sueltos

¿Intencional?

Pensaron que los problemas desaparecerían después de esa noche en que a Himuro se le ocurrió subir al quinto piso con Murasakibara, pero no fue así.

Taiga no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a esa situación, supuestamente Satō le había dicho que vaya a la habitación 301 para complacer supuestamente a un chico de 17 años, pero cuando entró se encontró a un pata de dos metros de piel bronceada como él.

Lo miraba de pies a cabeza como quisiese comérselo y estamparlo contra la pared, Kagami retrocedió un par de pasos y sin esperar más pensó en salir huyendo, pero el tipo lo cogió del cuello y lo aventó a la cama.

- Así me gustan, los que se hacen los difíciles – le dice entre que se desabrocha la camisa.

- Y-yo no soy su tire, me debo haber equivocado de cuarto.

¿Diplomático? Era lo único que le quedaba ser, ya que ese tipo no se veía de lo más paciente.

Quiso bajarse de la cama cuidando cada movimiento que hacía, pero el bronceado le jaló lo cabello para verle mejor el rostro.

- Suéltame, ya te he dicho que me equivoqué de cuarto.

- No, tú eres el famoso tigre de bengala, estás en la habitación correcta.

El ojirrojo tragó saliva y de un manazo retiró el brazo del más grande. Ni en broma permitiría que un idiota venga a decirle que lo va a sublevar, para eso no le pagaban.

- ¿Estás de broma? No pienso ir abajo si tú eres el cliente. No me pagan lo suficiente como para ser sumiso, idiota.

- ¿Y? Es cuestión de romper algunas manos, serás mío, KA-GA-MI.

Se quedó de piedra, no podía ni moverse al escuchar su apellido.

- ¿D-de qué me estás hablando? – le pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio.

- ¿El as de Seirin? ¿El basquetbolista que derrotó uno a uno a la generación de los milagros? Sé quién eres, deja de hacerte el imbécil. Ahora tienes dos opciones, colaboras o te vas preparando para las primeras planas de los periódicos.

No podía creer lo que le esperaba, dejó de tener los brazos tensionados y cayó a la cama teniendo al sujeto encima de él.

- Buena elección.

Le besó el cuello, los hombros, fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones con los que empezó a jugar, los lamía y chupaba a su antojo haciendo doler.

- Mierda, me vas a dejar marca – susurró

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Satō! – le gritó cogiéndolo de la corbata para acercarlo más – ¿Dónde está, Kagami?

- Tranquilo, ¿para qué lo buscas?

- A la mierda la tranquilidad, acabo de ver al chibolo con el que según tú se iba a acostar ¿Dónde está? Dime el cuarto.

El jefe lo empujó y se arregló la ropa de lo más sereno mientras que Aomine explotaba.

- Bien, está en el 301. No hagas mucho alboroto, Daiki.

El ojiazul salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, corrió por los pasillos y cuando encontró la puerta deseada al tratar de abrirla se dio cuenta que estaba con seguro.

Pegó el oído a la fría madera y escuchó quejidos que se iban convirtiendo en gritos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Imbécil!

Taiga se corrió de él y se encerró en el baño para poder librarse, ese enfermo le había pegado con un látigo en la espalda como si fuera un juguete.

- Sal o ya sabes qué pasará, niño.

- ¡Primero prométeme que no vas a volver a pegarme!

El tipo quiso forcejear la cerradura, pero un fuerte ruido lo hizo voltear. Aomine había roto la puerta de una sola patada.

Lo cogió al tipo del brazo y lo aventó al suelo. El sujeto lo hizo caer al jalarlo de la pierna y trató de darle con el látigo para que no fastidiase, pero Daiki le pateó tan fuerte las bolas que este cayó de nuevo al piso quejándose del dolor.

- ¡Oi, abre la puerta!

Taiga al reconocer la voz de su amigo no dudó en abrir y salir, aún temblaba. Ese salvaje le había dado el susto de su vida.

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-sí, ese maldito hizo de su madre.

Hizo a un lado al ojiazul y fue a patearle la cara a ese mal nacido. Si lo difamaría, por lo menos se quedaría tranquilo de saber que se la había rajado bien.

- Tenemos que-

Daiki retrocedió unos pasos y jaló a Kagami a su lado, en frente de ellos había dos tipos apuntándoles con un arma. Debían ser amigos del agresor.

- ¿Creen que dos niños van a poder con nosotros?

Aomine y Kagami estaban prácticamente pegados a la pared, rezando para que por arte del espíritu santo estaba sea un portal a otra dimensión.

'_No quiero morir aquí, soy muy joven, que alguien venga. Te juro, Kami, que hago todas mis tareas, me mataré estudiando… por favor, si Satsuki estuviera aquí sabría qué hacer…'_

'_Soy muy joven para morir, que haya un terremoto, que un meteorito caiga o lo que sea. Pero por favor no quiero que me maten a los 17 años'_

Cerraron los ojos y escucharon dos balazos, sintieron como si todos los recuerdos se le vinieran encima, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro supieron que ellos no habían sido el blanco de esas balas.

- No sean maricas, abran los ojos – les ordenó Satō – ¿Creen que dejaría que un par de estúpidos mataran a mis dos estrellas? No están ni cerca.

Miraron hacia al suelo y vieron los cadáveres con sangre filtrándose por todos lados.

- E-esto no fue parte del trato – le dijo el tipo que había sido agredido por los dos antes.

- ¿Trato? ¿Cuál trato? – le dice con sátira – No recuerdo haber firmado nada, lástima que no supiste aprovechar la oportunidad. Mándale saludos a mi hermano, debe estar en el infierno.

Recargó la pistola y le disparó sin siquiera pestañear.

Guardó el arma y volteó a ver a sus dos strippers, estaban con los ojos abiertos y temblando como si ellos fueran los siguientes.

- Taiga, te lo diré una sola vez. Órdenes son órdenes, pero seré bueno y me pondré la mano en el corazón. Hice mal – admitió – Ven, quiero darte un abrazo.

El ojirrojo se acercó temeroso y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Satō le tiró un puñete que lo aventó al suelo manchándose de sangre.

- No me vuelvas a desobedecer, sabes qué pasa si rompes las reglas ¿verdad? No creo que a tu mamá le guste verte en un ataúd. Sería muy triste.

- Y-ya lo sé, d-is... d-disculpa.

- Y Daiki, ven que para ti también hay un abrazo – le dice mirándolo fijamente – Mira que causar alboroto, me has hecho matarlo.

Ni necesidad hubo que el ojiazul se acerque. Satō le tiró un golpe en la cara y con la rodilla le pegó en el abdomen haciéndolo arrodillarse en el suelo.

- Seré considerado y no le diré a Suzuki. Será nuestro secreto. Ah, y por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, no sean tan idiotas la próxima vez ¿Claro?

- S-sí – susurraron

Les pidió que se vayan a lavar y que podían tomarse el resto de la noche libre, bastaba con que vayan a supervisar en las primeras plantas.

Los dos sin hacer mucho ruido salieron y fueron hacia las duchas sin decir ninguna palabra, jamás en la vida se les había pasado por la mente presenciar un asesinato, aunque no fue solo uno, sino tres a bala limpia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya 3 días desde lo ocurrido, era lunes y Daiki aún no podía dormir tranquilo, tenía pesadillas, se levantaba sudando y con el corazón agitado. Maldita la hora en que fue a esa habitación.

- Maldito, Satō – susurró en medio de la clase.

Sakurai que se sentaba a su costado lo miró y le preguntó qué le pasaba, hace días lo veía con una actitud más desinteresada de lo usual, miraba por la ventana y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Ni si quiera lo había visto con una revista de Mai-chan y eso sí era extraño.

- Nada, no me pasa nada, Ryo.

- P-pero

- Déjame tranquilo, maldita sea.

El castaño después de pedirle muchas disculpas se quedó en silencio y esperó a que sea hora de almuerzo.

Apenas sonó el timbre se vio venir a Satsuki que entró apurada al salón y se plantó frente a su amigo de la infancia, se le veía molesta.

- ¡Era cierto, Aomine-kun! – le gritó en frente de todos.

Sakurai la miró con miedo y más cuando vio aparecerse al capitán del equipo de básquet y a los otros senpai.

- ¡¿Qué tienes, Satsuki?!

- Aomine, una cosa es saltarte los entrenamientos y otra que vengas con golpes – le explicó Imayoshi muy tranquilo – Estás en falta.

Daiki frunció los labios y ladeó el rostro para un lado, no le parecía gran cosa tener una mejilla morada, como si le fuera a dar grandes problemas.

- ¿En qué te has metido? ¿Por qué estás golpeado, Aomine-kun?

- Nada, Satsuki, deja de ser tan chismosa.

La hizo a un lado y se paró para irse a comprar algo.

- No hice ningún problema en la calle. Simplemente me agarré a golpes con el idiota de Kagami – se excusó antes de salir.

Momoi lo siguió con la mirada y arrugó un poco el ceño, había algo que no estaba cuadrando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Qué no le dijo Kuroko al ver a su luz llegar así al salón, casi se lo come vivo y más porque este estaba que le daba vueltas al asunto y no le decía qué había pasado en realidad.

- Ya te dije que no es nada, no seas dramático.

- Tienes un ojo morado, Kagami-kun. Justo hoy que son los exámenes médicos se te ocurre meterte en problemas, la entrenadora te va a regañar.

Taiga se alzó de hombros y se volteó, ya no quería seguir conversando de eso.

En la hora de las prácticas qué no le dijo Riko de la A a la Z, al igual que los senpai y el doctor, lo peor pasó cuando le pidieron quitarse la camiseta.

- ¿Qué esperas, Kagami-kun? – preguntó Aida

- ¿E-es necesario? Ya sabes que estoy en perfecto estado y ahorita tengo algo de frío.

Teppei y Hyuga se miraron y le sacaron el polo a la fuerza dejando ver en su espalda unas líneas largas moradas, como si le hubiese dado de latigazos – cosa que pasó –.

- ¡¿Q-qué es eso?! – se exaltó la entrenadora

- N-nada es que me caí de las escaleras.

El doctor lo volteó y examinó su espalda, definitivamente eso no le pareció ningún golpe de escalera.

- Te han golpeado. El por qué no es de mi inconveniente, pero usarás estas cremas que te voy a recetar para que no quede marca.

Aida se cruzó de brazos y miró con cara de asesina a Taiga, ya hablarían cuando salieran del consultorio. Todos pasaron y no tuvieron ningún problema, excepto Kuroko que nuevamente estaba con problemas de bajo peso.

Cuando la doctora se fue Riko se paró en frente del ojirrojo y le exigió que le diga la verdad.

- No me pasó nada, es una exageración de ese doctor.

- Kagami, somos tus compañeros – intervino el capitán – ¿Con quién te has peleado? ¿Cómo te has hecho esas marcas?

El número 10 de Seirin estuvo un rato callado, hasta que se le ocurrió una buena mentira.

- Es que… bueno… Kuroko sabe que Aomine está yendo a mi casa a estudiar inglés y-

- ¡¿Él te golpeó así?! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par, ahí estaban Aomine junto con todo su equipo de Tōō. Iban a tener una charla amistosa.

- Eres un salvaje, Kagamin, no lo pensé de ti – le dijo Satsuki de arranque – Mira lo que le has hecho, pídele disculpas

- Oye, el único que tiene pedir disculpas aquí es él – la frenó Riko – Lo ha golpeado como si fuera un trapo.

Mientras sus entrenadoras se peleaban por ver quién tenía la culpa y sus equipos discutían diciendo que su as era un problemático. Ellos dos estaban mirándose de reojo y susurrando.

- ¿La misma mentira?

- Sí, pero… me vieron las marcas de la espalda – le contó – Hoy había examen médico.

Aomine cansado de eso le tapó la boca a Momoi que era la más escandalosa.

- Fue mi culpa, me burlé de su acento – mintió – Por eso nos peleamos

- N-no, fue mi culpa. Yo no debí meterte en eso – dijo recordando lo del viernes.

- Que fue mía, Bakagami, deja de hacerte el bueno.

Taiga lo empujó y Aomine que no se aguantaba nada también le respondió comenzando ahora sí una pelea.

Kuroko tuvo que jalar a su luz mientras que Momoi controlaba a Daiki.

- Kagami-kun, no empeores las cosas.

- Dai-chan, ya estás en falta, no provoques otra pelea.

Al fin y al cabo no pudieron solucionar nada, el equipo del ojiazul se tuvo que retirar, ya que su as había admitido que él había comenzado la bronca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Kurokocchi, ya estás listo?

- Sí, ¿ya estás viniendo?

Justo tocaron el timbre, abrió la puerta y ahí estaban sus dos amigos, ya habían llegado para ir todos en grupo al club.

- Midorima-kun y Takao-kun están conmigo en mi casa.

- Oh genial, ya estoy llegando, el taxi se demoró ¿Y Akashicchi?

- Dijo que nos daría el alcance en la entrada – le avisó – ¿Kasamatsu-san está contigo?

- No, él mi senpai nos dará el encuentro allá también. Nos vemos, ya en 5 minutos llego.

Kise colgó y se quedó mirando por la ventana. Esos dos que iban por la calle eran Aomine y Kagami.

'¿Qué hacen Aominecchi y Kagamicchi paseando como si nada a las 10 de la noche?'

Quiso pasarles la voz, pero se dio cuenta que ellos tomaron un taxi y se fueron.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Ellos no son?

Querían simplemente fastidiar un rato, como todos sabían, siempre tendría que haber alguien que malogre los planes o triunfos, y para eso Makoto se prestaba de inmediato. No solo por su gran afán de joderle la vida a los que se esfuerzan, sino también porque su inteligencia creaba planes que podían llegar a ser macabros.

Su mano derecha no podía ser menos compasivo, ahí estaba Haizaki moviendo a la gente para hacer las cosas que se quería, sino podían ir escribiendo su testamento.

- Dije un kilo no ésta mierda, imbécil

Con la pistola le dio en la cabeza y tiró al suelo al novato.

- Aquí aprenden a las malas porque aprenden – le dijo sonriendo – Lárgate que me fastidia verte la cara de idiota que tienes.

El muchacho recogió el pequeño paquete de pasta y se fue corriendo donde sus compañeros, lamentablemente uno empezaba siendo dirigido por el sujeto de rastas, y si no aprobabas su estricto régimen podías darte por muerto.

Vender pasta era un negocio muy bien montado y daba dinero fácil, salvo que tenían que huir de la policía. Pero eso no era un gran problema gracias a la gran mente de Hanamiya, que predecía cuándo exactamente los oficiales iban a actuar.

- Tenemos una semana para movernos – les informó a los grandes – Podemos refugiarnos en otro local, hay uno cerca.

Varios asentaron y se fueron retirando a lo suyo, en un par de días debían entregar cargamento a su principal cliente.

Makoto sacó su celular y marcó al número del susodicho que no tardó en contestar.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vas a querer el paquete mensual?

- Sí, como siempre.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Satou – le dijo Makoto

Colgó y siguió bien los balances de ese mes, si seguían a ese paso tendrían millones en el bolsillo en cuestión de semanas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No sabían para miércoles les servía estar en lista si igual iban a hacer esa cola de tres cuadras para entrar. Ya llevaban una hora parados ahí soportando empujones, pisadas y algún otro estúpido que quería pasarse de listo pegándose mucho.

- Kise-kun, se me han entumecido las piernas – se quejó Kuroko

- ¡Kise, no dijiste que una lista! – lo regañó Kasamatsu

Tanto había presumido que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado algo preferencial, no sentirse tan normal y miserable como todos los que estaban ahí esperando.

- Qué cruel, senpai~ Yo no sabía que iba a ser de esta manera, debimos venir más temprano

- Solo hay que ir donde el vigilante – volvió a decir Shintaro

Desde hace rato Midorima había estado insistiendo en que solo debían acercarse al de seguridad y decir que eran invitados preferenciales, pero nadie le quería hacer caso.

- Shin-chan, eso es colarse – se burló nuevamente – Ya sabemos que eres de la _high_, pero no te pases, espera como la gente normal.

Midorima lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y lo ignoró.

Estuvieron parados una hora más, medianoche y seguían afuera apretados entre tanta gente. A Kasamatsu ya estaba por reventársele las venitas de la cien, pero gracias al cielo apareció el que faltaba para calmar la situación.

Akashi se bajó de una camioneta negra y divisó a sus amigos casi a la mitad de la gran fila, se acercó a ellos y le pidió que lo siguieran.

- Pero perderemos el lugar, Akashi-kun

- Solo los simplones hacen esta cola, Tetsuya – se rio con descaro, a pesar de las miradas de los demás – Shintarō, ¿tú también? ¿Por qué aún no has pasado?

- Se los dije desde hace rato, pero no me hicieron caso – dijo arreglándose sus lentes

El ojirrojo sonrió de manera socarrona y les volvió a decir que lo sigan, como había dicho Midorima, se acercaron al gran tipo de seguridad para decir que eran VIP.

- Nombres.

- Akashi Seijūrō y Midorima Shintarō – le dijo serio – No me hagas enojarme y abre esa puerta

El sujeto corroboró los apellidos y de inmediato los hizo pasar dejando a los otros atrás que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Akashicchi, ¿y nosotros qué?!

- ¿No que estabas en lista?

- Eso es cruel, tú entras y nos dejas al abandono. Y tú también, Midorimacchi, eres malo

Shintaro salió un momento y habló con el de seguridad que a los segundos cogió a Takao del polo y lo metió.

- Hey, suave, mi mamá me ha planchado este polo para la ocasión – se quejó

- Vete de una buena vez, mocoso – le dijo el gorila sin voltear

No volvieron a salir, definitivamente Seijūrō les había jugado una broma cruel haciéndolos perder su puesto a propósito.

Derrotados voltearon y vieron de nuevo la enorme fila, ya hasta les daba pereza.

- Nunca pensé decir esto, pero Kise, usa tus encantos – dijo empujándolo

- ¡¿Qué?! Es cruel que tu propio novio te entregue a la boca del lobo, senpai~

- No repliques que todo esto es por tu culpa, ve, conquístalo

El modelo se acercó todo tímido y saludó al de seguridad con una de esas caritas tiernas que sabía poner.

- ¿Eres preferencial o no?

- No, no lo soy – dijo derrotado – Si no hago que mis amigos entren me harán bullyng, me quemarán y tirarán al fondo de un pozo donde moriré solo y abandonado. Por favor, señor de seguridad, déjenos entrar.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Kise Ryōta – dijo mostrándole los dientes con su amplia sonrisa – Soy modelo, puedo hacerte algún favor si quieres, pero no del tipo sexual, tengo novio.

El guardián lo miró de pies a cabeza y sacó una foto de él.

- Ya te me hacías conocido, mi hermana es fan tuyo – le dijo – Dame un autógrafo y los dejo pasar. También una foto.

- Lo hubieras dicho – le sonrió

Hizo lo que le pidió y llamó a Kasamatsu y a Kuroko para que pasaran con él, adiós a los perdedores que aún seguían afuera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al fin habían terminado de bailar, sin contar que ahora debían ir a veces a entretener a la gente. Después de las muertes, la verdad a ninguno de los dos les quedaba ganas de contradecir a su jefe, así que cuando decía: A la mesa 11. Era a la mesa 11 sin reproches.

- Estúpido, Satoo – se quejó Kagami apoyándose en la pared – Pensé que no acabaría nunca, gracias a Dios es viernes, solo dos bailes y a supervisar.

- Me gustan más los miércoles, Bakagami, así haces llorar a los niños vírgenes.

- Como tú no tienes trauma, ahora entro a los cuartos con pánico que no me toque un imbécil de dos metros.

Aomine se rio un momento y le señaló la puerta, era momento de mirar a los que habían ascendido al quinto piso en la semana.

- ¿Vamos o te quedas lamentándote?

- Calla, aho

Le tiró un manazo en la espalda y lo empujó hacia afuera para que deje de burlarse. Les daba pereza quitarse las pelucas y todo el montaje, así que ya lo harían cuando salieran o quizás en su casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Eres de lo peor, Akashicchi! ¡De lo peor!

- ¿Cómo entraron? ¿A quién te vendiste, Ryoota?

- Oi, respétalo – lo defendió Yukio – Él no ha dicho nada incierto, nos haces salirnos de nuestro lugar para dejarnos tirados, y tú Takao, te pasaste.

El aludido dejó su bebida y se señaló ofendido.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué hice? Ese gorila prácticamente me tiró aquí adentro.

- Si querías podías quedarte afuera, Takao – le dijo Midorima

- Ni que fuera idiota, Shin-chan – se rio

- Ya paren de hablar, el punto es que ya estamos todos reunidos. Vamos arriba, aquí el ambiente es un poco aburrido.

Algunos no comprendieron, pero prefirieron seguirlos. Fueron por unos pasillos y al final llegaron a un ascensor.

Segundo piso.

Akashi salió a dar una mirada vaga y regresó a los minutos diciendo que ahí también faltaban algunas cosas, no cumplía con sus expectativas.

Tercer piso.

No estaba mal, incluso había un casino, buen trago, pero todavía podía mejorar. Su ambiente todavía estaba a la mitad de lo que buscaba.

Cuarto Piso.

Más bulla, música, un estrado con modelos y una barra con tragos de cualquier parte del mundo. Realmente pagaba la vista. Aunque todavía quería seguir subiendo, a ver qué tal estaba el último nivel.

Quinto piso.

Cumplió las expectativas. Definitivamente ese era el lugar donde se iban a quedar, eran un lugar de hormonas por todos lados.

Akashi y Midorima anteriormente no habían subido, solo se quedaban en la primera planta tomando algo y conversando, así que eso era algo nuevo también para ellos.

- ¡Senpai~ vamos para allá!

Kise lo jaló y le señaló el pasillo donde habían habitaciones, supuestamente iban a pasar una noche de diversión, pero al ver cuartos disponibles para los clientes tuvo una mejor idea con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

- Nos vamos a divertir, senpai~

- No tienes remedio, Kise

Hablaron con una persona y tuvieron que pagar algo mínimo para poder pasar dejando a sus amigos atrás que se quedaron con caras de _'Sí, qué bonito tú nos divertiremos juntos, Kise'_.

- Bueno, aunque sea podremos tomar algo entre nosotros – dijo Kuroko

- Sí, hay un montón de tragos – le siguió Takao mirando la extensa lista – Cómo diablos se pronuncia esto, parece alemán. Shin-chan, ¿cómo se dice esto?

- Jagermeister, es un trago a base de hierbas alemanas. No te va a gustar, Takao.

El moreno hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios y siguió mirando la carta.

- Ne~ ¿Qué me recomiendas entonces?

- Que te calles

- ¡Shin-chan, no seas malo, ni en una discoteca me puedes tratar bien! Si sigues así, puedo irme tranquilamente a ligar con alguien, tú dirás.

Midorima dejó su vaso de agua a un lado y lo miró algo fastidiado.

- Puedes hacerlo, no me interesa.

- ¡Pues, bien!

A la mierda la bebida, se bajó de la silla se arregló la ropa y fue rumbo a la concentración a conseguirse a alguien que sí lo trate bien y no fue difícil conseguirlo.

Un tipo alto de más o menos un metro ochenta algo se le acercó y le invitó una copa de vino tinto. Le dijo su nombre y le preguntó si estaba soltero a lo que respondió que sí mirando de reojo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

- Sí lo hizo – dijo Akashi mirando cómo el moreno ligaba – Es rápido, aunque no me sorprende. Tiene una mirada pícara como para que alguien no se dé cuenta que quiere ligar, debo aceptar que tiene lo suyo tu amigo, Shintarō

- No es mi amigo

- Midorima-kun, ¿lo vas a dejar? Si no haces algo es capaz de acostarse con ese tipo de pura pica

- No me interesa, está bastante grande como para saber qué hace.

No iba a aceptar que estaba celoso, no lo iba a hacer. Por algo no era el mejor ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero en realidad sí le costaba mantenerse al margen viendo como ese sujeto abrazaba a Kazunari como si fuera de su propiedad, incluso trataba de meter su mano dentro del polo del de cabello azabache.

- Oi, aquí no.

- ¿Quieres ir a un cuarto?

Takao se mordió los labios y sonrió tontamente, no quería llegar a tanto y menos pensaba perder su virginidad con un imbécil que apenas conocía.

- Un trago, quiero un trago.

El tipo llamó al mesero y este se acercó para tomar el pedido.

En el estrado estaban los modelos nuevos bailando, debutando con la mejor coreografía que se sabían, era un deber hacer un buen trabajo, más si Satou estaba observando.

Al finalizar la canción, él se acercó con un micrófono y llamó la atención del público como era usual en él hacerlo de vez en cuando.

- Ojalá les haya gustado los nuevos strippers, lo han hecho muy bien no lo podemos negar.

La gente gritaba y pedía que sigan modelando divirtiendo la vista.

- Conocen sus números, si quieren a alguno saben dónde dirigirse. Por el momento, los dejaré con los mejores de todo Mamboo, ya los conocen.

Se escuchó un grito que parecía que se iban a romper las lunas.

- ¿Eh? No que ya no teníamos que bailar, Bakagami – le susurró mientras se acercaban al estrado

- Eso se supone, si quieres puedes ir y quejarte con Satou, pero primero dime qué flores quieres que te lleva a tu tumba por si acaso.

Ambos subieron y tuvieron que hacer algo improvisado, porque eso ni estaba en sus planes.

Kuroko que había estado mirando al ver a esos dos strippers se quedó con la boca abierta, no solo estaban bueno por donde quisiese que los vieses, sino que eran tan parecidos a unos amigos de él.

Más el de cabello castaño oscuro, su cerquillo era largo y casi no le dejaba ver sus cejas, apenas y se le veía la mitad de los ojos, pero se le hacía tan familiar ese rostro.

- Se parece mucho a Kagami-kun – dijo finalmente

Midorima y Akashi despegaron sus miradas de Takao y miraron al estrado también quedándose con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ese no es Aomine? – le preguntó Shintarō

- Sí, es idéntico a él, Midorima-kun.

Akashi solo los observaba bailar, ellos podían estar dudando todo lo quisiesen, pero él estaba seguro que esos dos eran ellos: Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga. Los reconocería con cualquier peluca que se pusiesen, a él no lo iban a engañar.

Cuando terminaron de dar el espectáculo volvieron a bajar y fueron hacia las barras saludando gente que les pasaba la voz y otros queriendo servicios, pero ellos se negaban diciendo que eso era de martes a jueves y los domingos.

- Vaya, estupidez. En serio que nos deben subir el sueldo – se quejó Aomine – Nos están pagando muy poco.

- Pensé que dirías algo como 'ya quiero que sea domingo' – dijo con desdén – Ya que te encanta andar encamado al parecer.

- ¿Y eso ahora a qué viene? ¿Te molestó que ese tipo me haya besado, Bakagami?

- No me tiene por qué molestar, aho

Daiki quiso jalarlo del brazo para tenerlo más cerca, pero un chico peliceleste se paró en frente de ellos.

- Disculpen, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun.

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Kuroko, pero no quisieron demostrarlo, no había forma en que Tetsuya los pudiera acusar directamente, solo tenían que fingir.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué deseas, niño? – habló Daiki con la voz más ronca que podía

- No soy idiota, Aomine-kun, sé que eres tú.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Quieres que traiga a Momoi-san? Ella conoce hasta los pañales que usabas de bebe.

- Sigo sin entender, niño. Debes irte a casa, pequeños como tú no deberían estar aquí.

Kagami que se podía decir que estaba un poco calmado, también trató de apaciguar el ambiente.

- De seguro quiere una noche, Ray – le dijo también fingiendo una voz – No lo desilusiones.

- Kagami-kun, conozco tu cuerpo muy bien. Te he visto desnudo infinidad de veces, sé que eres tú. Quizás de Aomine-kun no esté tan seguro, pero de ti sí.

Se acercó a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos color grises que mostraba.

- Estás demente, mocoso. Vámonos, debe estar ebrio.

Jaló a Daiki del brazo y se fueron por los pasillos más rápido que una gacela metiéndose al primer camerino disponible.

El corazón se les estaba saliendo por la boca.

- Vámonos a casa ahora – le dijo Kagami – Es capaz de ir a mi departamento a confirmar si estoy ahí, conoces cómo es Kuroko.

- Sí, seguro. Tetsu es muy improbable.

Fue a coger su mochila y siguió a Taiga sin decir más, le había fastidiado hasta el hígado escuchar el 'conozco tu cuerpo muy bien'.

Kuroko volví con los demás y les pidió irse.

- No eran ellos, Tetsuya – le dijo Akashi – Los estás confundiendo, yo nunca me equivoco.

- Pero Akashi-kun

- No lo son, solo tienen algunas similitudes.

Por el momento los ocultaría, pero ya habría tiempo para conversar con ese par de idiotas.

Shintarō rodó los ojos y se alzó de hombros, poco le importaba si eran o no, lo que lo tenía preocupado era el idiota de Takao que ya se estaba dejando tocar por el tipo ese.

- Puedes ir y parar eso si te molesta.

…

- No me molesta, Akashi.


End file.
